Blue Hunter: Another Story
by Dio619
Summary: ¿convertirme en exorcista? no puedo seguir sus reglas ¿Ser un Paladín? no tengo la fuerza ¿Derrotar a mi padre?... ridículo. Sin duda no era mas que un niño que no sabe lo grande que es el mundo y que hay mas que ser un perro de dios... ya no soy Okumura Rin, ni el vastago de Satán... Yo soy
1. Preludio en llamas

Los demonios existen… eso lo sé muy bien

Yo… soy uno…

* * *

– RAAAHHHHGGGG –

– ¡JAJAJAJA! –

Amaimon, el señor de la tierra, uno de los 8 reyes demonio… estaba combatiendo contra Okumura Rin, el vástago de Satán.

La clase de Escuderos, aspirantes a exorcistas, estaban impactados al ver como el chico que creían que era uno mas de ellos, resultara usar aquellas llamas que se vieron aquel día donde los 3 de Kyoto, Ryuuji, Renzou y Konekomaru; perdieron a sus familias.

Ryuuji no podía comprender, ¿Cómo es que Okumura tiene la Kurikara en sus manos? ¡esa espada se perdió hace 16 años de Myoda!

– Esas llamas – Koneko estaba asustado por aquel poder que usaba Rin para atacar a ese rey demonio. Eso mientras su hermano gemelo menor y profesor, Okumura Yukio, sacaba un parasito de aquella polilla gigante que los ataco cuando traían la linterna al campamento.

Según conto Amaimon, eso lo planeo para pelear contra Okumura. Y lo logro tras casi estrangular a Bon, romperle el brazo a Konekomaru y algunas costillas a Shima.

Shura, la que se supone que debía de encargarse de cuidar y vigilar al vástago de satán, miraba como se libraba la batalla entre demonios hermanos.

Y no era la única preocupada…

Shimizu Aura, la mas nueva chica del grupo que se unió después junto con Moriyama Shiemi, ha tratado con Rin Okumura de una forma huraña a principio, pero vio que era como ella.

Alguien rechazado por su sangre por todos, pero aceptado por muy pocos. Ella pensó que Rin comprendía eso tras hablar y tratar con él.

La joven peli plata apretaba firmemente el mango de su hoz, dispuesta a ir y ayudar a su amigo, pero la mano de Shura se lo impedía.

– si tu vas… no podrás ayudarlo – le dijo la pelirroja desvergonzada sin mirarla.

– ¡Pero… Rin esta…! –

– ¡si vas tú, el pasara a defenderte y Amaimon lograra lo que quiere! – aura se sorprendió por ello – ¡solo serás un lastre!

– ¡Él está sufriendo… él! –

– El es un demonio – dijo Yukio tras examinar a la rubia del grupo y ver hacia donde Amaimon y Rin combatían, era mas que claro que el rey demonio solo jugaba con Rin pues las llamas azules no funcionaban con alguien como él y bloqueaba los ataques de Kurikara con las manos desnudas, todo mientras reía a expensas de su poder – a este paso perderá el control… y…

– ¿a qué se refiere? – Izumu, la mas huraña del grupo, miro a su profesor pidiendo explicaciones – ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

– ¿Cómo demonios es que Okumura tenga esa arma? ¡¿eh?! –

– ¡¿Por qué Okumura-kun puede usar esas llamas?! –

– ¡Explíquese por favor! –

Ryuuji, Konekomaru y Shima pedían lo mismo. Yukio los miro de forma neutra mientras Shura chasqueaba la lengua y sacaba su espada.

– oye, gato miedoso – dice refiriéndose a Yukio, quien miro su teléfono – ¿hasta cuándo vamos a seguir de espectadores?

Ella ya estaba preparada.

– no interfieras Shura-san –

– ¿ha? – la desvergonzada en bikini miro con rabia al pelinegro de lentes – ¡no me jodas, cabron! ¡es tu hermano el que…!

– ellos ya han llegado – arrojo el teléfono a la pupila de su padre – el paladín mismo está aquí…

– ¡tch! Lo que nos faltaba… esa princesa guerrera –

Todos simplemente estaban asombrados y veían con miedo el desarrollo de la batalla.

Rin, con su cola en llamas, las orejas alargadas como las de un elfo y dos llamas sobre su frente a modo de cuernos, usando el uniforme de la academia de Vera Cruz con Kurikara desenvainada en sus manos.

Arrojaba llamas con cada corte y con una precisión digna de un novato, pues cada que arrojaba el corte, Amaimon lo esquivaba saltando o simplemente disipaba las llamas con un manotazo. Como si apagara una vela.

Al ver que el ataque a distancia no funcionaba, Rin opto de nuevo al combate cercano, demostrando su ineptitud con la espada demoniaca. Cada corte que lanzaba era fácilmente esquivado por el demonio o simplemente desviaba el ataque con sus guarras. Esto enfurecía al joven demonio… su enemigo solo jugaba con él.

Amaimon salto esquivando otro corte de flamas azules de Rin, momento que este aprovecho para ir hacia él y darle un corte, corte que evadió Amaimon, pero no la patada de Rin la cual lo arrojo en dirección al suelo.

Rin siguió a Amaimon en su caída y se puso en su espalda para clavarle la punta de Kurikara en el hombro derecho del demonio peliverde, este, por reflejo, tomo la cola de Rin.

El pelinegro con cuernos de llamas se sintió mal en el momento que tocaron su cola, razón por la cual salto de la espalda de Amaimon.

Mientras se libraba la batalla, los demás Escuderos se retiraban del bosque hacia la academia. Mirando aun con miedo y duda aquellas brazas que empezaban a quemar el bosque.

Yukio llevaba a Shiemi en su espalda y esta empezó a mostrar signos de conciencia. Abriendo levemente los ojos, la rubia de ojos verdes miro a las llamas del bosque y solo pudo pronunciar…

– Rin – cerro los ojos de nuevo, el cansancio había ganado…

Aura, por su parte miraba hacia atrás solo para sentir más impotencia.

– la cola es uno de los puntos mas débiles de los demonios – dijo el mismo Mephistopheles en el aire, sentado muy cómodamente en su sofá flotante, observando muy divertido el acontecer actual – a este paso… mi objetivo será…¡!

Miro a su izquierda rápidamente, desviando su atención de la batalla entre sus hermanos mientras veía a la distancia, entrecerrando los ojos…

– ¿lo imagine?... no, realmente vino – siseo entre dientes mientras daba una sonrisa forzada – realmente está aquí… que interesante se puso – se ajustó el sombrero…

A la distancia del lugar, en una torre alta que había en las cercanías del bosque… un sujeto vestido con una túnica con capucha miraba la batalla entre el Rey de la tierra y el vástago ilegitimo de Satán.

– jamás pensé que tuviera interés en mi tablero… mucho menos en mi mejor pieza – Mephisto sonreía de forma forzada – bien… ¿Qué harás ahora?... hijo del caído…

* * *

Nuestro grupo del salón 1106 había llegado a la entrada de la academia mientras Shiemi ya empezaba a recuperar la conciencia tras ser capturada por Amaimon…

Ella no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

Rin, su amigo y la primera persona con la que hablo a parte de Yukio… usaba llamas azules y estaba combatiendo con el mismo Amaimon a la par que el bosque se incendiaba.

– Rin… ¿Cómo es que? –

– Sensei – Aura miro a Yukio exasperada – ¡responda!

– es simple… hibrida –

– ¡! – todos miraron a la torre cercana descubrieron a un sujeto sobre el tejado…

De cabello rubio y largo, de ojos azul oscuro y vistiendo un traje de exorcista, muy similar al de Yukio, pero en color blanco y una capa con un bordado que emula alas.

Por su postura y sonrisa se mostraba muy confiado o muy arrogante… aunque en realidad es ambas.

– ¡JA! – salto del edificio y aterrizo en el puente, cerca de donde estaban – el gran paladín, Arthur Augusto Ángel ¡ha llegado!

– ¡a nadie le importa, calvo! – grito Shura al recién llegado, pero, de la nada, apareció tras ella mientras desenvainaba de un costado una espada… o mas bien dicho, una hoja de guillotina.

– Calibur, te pido tu poder – dijo el paladín mientras rápidamente amenaza a Shura colocando el filo plano de la hoja en el cuello de la pechugona mientras sostenía con su mano izquierda la muñeca de Shura donde tenía su espada.

– **¡Kyaaa, eres tan genial, Ángel!** – clamo el pomo de la espada con voz de quinceañera al ver a su ídolo musical favorito.

– ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Calvo?! – Shura le reclama, pero era su superior – ¿a qué viniste?

– ¡AJAJAJA! Eres tan divertida, Shura – acerco mas el filo a su garganta – sin duda eres la aprendiz del anterior paladín… un vil fracaso – siseo con odio y sin tapujos.

– Ese viejo era mejor que tu – Shura odiaba que este sujeto…

– ¡Vez, tienes la misma lengua de víbora que él! – dijo jovial el paladín, solo para tomar una postura seria y emitir un aura casi asesina – más bien… ¿Por qué no reportaste que habías encontrado al engendro de Satán?

– ¡Deja a Shura-sensei, Pervertido Oxigenado! – Shimizu amenazo al paladín con su hoz, solo para recibir una mirada de desprecio y una sed de sangre que la asusto…

– silencio… sucia hibrida – le dijo de forma casi mecánica – aun no sé porque no eliminamos a los tuyos… si no fuera tan difícil ¡El mismo vástago del demonio no hubiera aparecido!

– O-oye, Shimizu es distinta – Bon salió a defender a su amiga – ella no es como…

– un escudero que defiende a una hibrida… supongo que eso te hace estar del lado de ese monstruo – todos miraron la batalla y como Amaimon reía de gozo mientras Rin gritaba como una bestia salvaje – ¿o me equivoco?

Arthur miro a Ryuuji de reojo y este no pudo hablar… estaba frente al sujeto mas importante de la Orden y que se conoce por seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra… incluso si eso conlleva derramar sangre inocente, el las cumplirá.

– tch… maldito perro de Grigori – Shura sabía cuál era la misión de este sujeto – ¿viniste aquí para matarlo?

– ¿de qué hablas? – Ángel se veía divertido – no hemos recibido reportes ni de ti ni del líder de la rama japonesa, por lo que vinimos exclusivamente a investigar… ¿pensar que tenían a tal atrocidad aquí? – detrás de él, varios exorcistas armados con espadas, rifles, sellos y demás equipamiento – Aseguren un perímetro, apaguen el fuego antes de que se esparza, que ningún /civil se acerque…

Tras dar esas órdenes, los exorcistas bajo su comando asintieron y fueron hacia el bosque en llamas.

– en cuanto al vástago… – Ángel miro al lugar donde estaban peleando los dos demonios – me encargare personalmente…

– ¡! – Shura no cabía en su sorpresa… ese calvo va a – no iras a…

El silencio fue su única respuesta, pero todos los de la clase 1106 sabían que significaba…

– Okumura… – Bon se veía furioso… esas llamas – Maldito…

* * *

En la batalla, Amaimon y Rin chocaban filos y garras cuando estaban cerca y fuego a distancia por parte del cornudo en llamas, pero era inútil. El peliverde solo las esquivaba o bien, las desvanecía con una mano. Como si apagara una vela.

En determinado momento. Rin trato de dar un corte descendente, pero Amaimon atrapo la hoja de Kurikara con ambas manos. Ambos forcejeaban y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

– ¡JAJAJA! – reía el Rey de la tierra – ¡Ya veo porque Nii-san te tiene bajo la mira! ¡Eres jodidamente divertido!

– ¡CALLATE! – Rin trato de darle un golpe con la mano derecha, soltando la empuñadura de su espada. Pero el peliverde atrapo su mano sin perder la sonrisa –¡!

– ¡eso no funciona! – dijo antes de, con brutalidad, arrojar a Rin hacia el suelo solo para ver como su hermano menor se estrellaba en la tierra, dejando un cráter en el lugar del impacto – ¿eso es todo?... que mal – dijo algo aburrido.

– T-tu – Rin trataba de levantarse, pero estaba cansado… jamás había gastado tanto poder en una batalla y no tenía mucha resistencia. Sabía que no podría ganar esta pelea… no sin perder su cordura en el proceso. Él podría… – _no… esa una mala idea_ – se decía mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su espada – _mi poder es para ayudar… si hago eso… ¿Qué diferencia habrá entre los dos?_ – su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando Amaimon llego y le tomo la cabeza y lo levanto con suma facilidad mientras le daba una mirada neutra.

– realmente esperaba más… eres divertido, pero no duras mucho en una batalla real – decía con claro aburrimiento y un deje de decepción en su voz – sigo sin entender que busca Nii-san contigo…

– … cállate – Rin aun no se daba por vencido – ¿Qué sabes… tú de mí?

– sinceramente no me importas – le dijo – Nii-san dijo que podía divertirme… Mmmm, ahora que lo pienso – Amaimon hizo un gesto reflexivo – había una mestiza entre ustedes ¿no?

– ¡! – Rin temía lo peor – ¿A-Aura?

– si… ella – Amaimon se mordió la punta de su garra derecha – ella seria mejor compañera que esa humana… ¿no crees?

– ¡! –

* * *

– _Y-yo… yo soy S-Shimizu Aura – la albina de cabello blanco y ojos azules se presentaba de forma nerviosa – E-espero que nos… que nos… ¡que nos llevemos bien! – se inclinó de forma exagerada, mostrando su cola que era como la de Rin, solo que de color blanco._

_Se vio sorprendida al mostrar su cola y trataba de esconderla, pero solo corría en círculos hasta que finalmente se cayó al suelo tras tropezarse con su hoz, la cual había dejado recargada._

– _más idiotas – dijo Izumo con una expresión de molestia._

– _Auch… sigo siendo torpe – se quejo en el suelo mientras que Rin se levanto y fue hasta ella._

– _¡Oye! –_

– _¡HIII! –_

– _¿estás bien? –_

– _¿eh?... ¡Ah! – la albina vio como el chico de cabello azul oscuro y aspecto salvaje se levanto a ayudarla y le tendió su mano arrodillado._

_Shimizu miro con duda aquella acción, durante su vida nadie le había tendido la mano y eso era…_

– _G-gracias – dijo con duda, pero…_

– _¡Yo! – Shima había tirado a Rin a un lado mientras actuaba genial, aunque eso lo hacía ver más idiota – Shima Renzou, ¡Es un placer!_

– _¿A-A-A-A-AH? – la pobre se sonrojo al verlo tan cerca…_

– _¡Shima oye! –_

– _lo siento, pero también siento interés ¡Okumura! –_

– _¡¿JA?! – _

_Shimizu vio la interacción de ambos, empezaron a discutir sobre chicas y belleza, cosas así._

– _ya empezaron… esos idiotas –_

– _Shima-san y Okumura-kun tienen buena química, Bon –_

_Ryuuji y Koneko dieron su opinión._

– _Aura-chan – Shiemi se acerco a Shimizu y le ayudo a levantarse mientras los dos idiotas se amenazaban como amigos al tomarse del cuello de la camisa y chocar sus frentes._

– _¡solo puedes pensar con eso que llevas entre las piernas, pervertido! –_

– _¡lo dice el que siempre tiene a las chicas a su alrededor! –_

– _¡¿Qué chicas?! – Rin se sonrojo – Solo conozco a Shiemi y a las Cejas, ¡Idiota!_

– _¡¿a quién le dices Cejas, tarado?! – la aludida se quejó solo para invocar sus Zorros familiares – ¡Uke, Mike!_

– _¡No hay que llegar a tal extremo! – Konekomaru estaba preocupado al ver que ella lo llevaría a otro nivel._

– _El calvo tiene razón, novata –_

– _No nos llames por estas nimiedades –_

– _¡Cállense y obedezcan! –_

– _¡Cálmate, señorita "soy superior a todos"! –_

– _¡no quiero que un gorila de buena memoria y cabeza de gallo me diga eso! –_

– _¡Maldita! –_

_Aura veía todo con miedo. Su cola erizada era la muestra de ello._

– _descuida – miro a Shiemi que le hablo – ¡todos aquí son buenas personas! _

– _¡ten tu castigo, monje pervertido! – Rin estrangulaba a Renzou con una llave al cuello._

– _¡duele, duele, duele, duele, duele! –_

– _¡Ya basta de canticos, Gorila! – Izumo atacaba a Bon con sus Zorros mientras Koneko apoyaba en la barrera con canticos._

_Yukio, que solo veía a los chicos con una mirada de decepción. Luego tomo la hoz de Aura y…_

– _¡aprende a compórtate… Ouch! –_

– _esa es mi línea, Nii-san – Yukio golpeo a su hermano con el lado sin filo del arma – ¡y ustedes los del fondo! – dijo refiriéndose a los 3 que estaban en un punto muerto – ¡dejen de perder el tiempo y siéntense, repasaremos lo visto en la clase pasada!_

– _tch, maldito 4 ojos – Rin vio como aura tenía una impresión mala de él – l-lo siento, v-veraz ¡este idiota es un…!_

– _PFT – Shimizu trataba de no reír ante el Okumura mayor – Lo… lo siento… yo pft… jajajaja_

– _¡ah! –_

– _jajaja… Rin es muy divertido – Shiemi también evitaba reír, pero lo contenía mejor que Aura._

– _ehhhh – Rin se sentía estúpido._

_Shimizu se tranquilizo y miro con una sonrisa a Rin solo para tenderle la mano._

– _llevémonos bien… Rin – ella sonrió y nuestro querido semi demonio, el cual se sonrojo levemente mientras respondía al apretón._

– _jeje – Shimizu movía su cola de lado a lado. Cosa que llamo la atención de todos… y no fue hasta que Yukio tomo la palabra tras carraspear._

– _Shimizu-san tiene sangre de demonio – dijo sorprendiendo a todos levemente – pero espero que se lleven bien con ella – miro a la albina – si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en hablar conmigo o con cualquiera de los profesores ¿bien?_

– _¡si! – la chica movía su cola emocionada._

_Rin vio eso con una sonrisa… al parecer tiene otra amiga…_

* * *

Rin no podía creer lo que Amaimon acaba de decir… Aura… ella…

El demonio de llamas azules tomo la mano del Rey de la tierra con su derecha y este vio eso con curiosidad.

– Tu… no –

– ¿no qué? – ladeo su cabeza intrigado mientras que la mano de Rin se aferraba aun mas a la suya… espera… aumentaba la fuerza en esta – ¿no iras a…?

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando llamas envolvieron la mano de Rin… quemando la del peliverde.

– No te dejare… – dijo el vástago de satán mientras sus llamas aumentaban y las de su cabeza se tornaron de un tono azul tan puro que casi era blanco – ¡salirte con la tuya!

Rin tomo a Kurikara con su derecha y cambio el filo hacia abajo…

SLASH

– ¡! – de un tajo, la mano de Amaimon con la que sostenía a Rin fue cercenada desde el codo… pero el ataque no acabo ahí.

FLUSHHHHH

– ¡WAAAA! – Una ola de fuego azul empujo al demonio de tierra, mientras Mephisto observaba todo con sumo interés…

– oh, esto es interesante – dijo el Amo del tiempo… mientras aun sentía aquella presencia que emitía sed de sangre hacia su persona – si realmente vas a actuar… será mejor que sea pronto – dijo al ver a la derecha solo para ver a un montón de exorcistas usando demonios de agua y hielo, agua bendita en extintores y mangueras y varios Aria que cantaban para extinguir las llamas – esto está por terminar muy pronto…

De regreso en la batalla. Amaimon veía con un gesto de horror en aumento al ver su brazo… en las manos de su hermano menor…

– **¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!** – el rey de la tierra veía con ira a su oponente y como este se quito su mano de su cabeza… mas aun al ver como su mano se quemaba rápidamente con tan solo sostenerlo – **¡TE MATARE, TE MATARE! ¡TE MATAREEEEEEEEE!** – grito mientras de su pecho emergió algo similar a una flor.

Pronto su apariencia empezó a cambiar.

Su brazo derecho empezó a volverse mas musculoso y de su espalda emergió una cola similar a la de un cocodrilo, dos cuernos más aparecieron sobre su frente como los de los Goblins y el que ya tenía se alargó. Al igual que sus orejas se volvieron más grandes a la par de un tono verdoso en su cuerpo apareció, se veía mas como un goblin humanoide.

Pero no era el único que recibió un cambio.

– yo… lo dije antes – Rin se paro frente a su enemigo y arrojo la extremidad cercenada aun lado, mientras sus llamas se intensificaban y las de su frente se volvieron casi blancas – Mi poder… ¡Es un acto ve bondad!

El ojo izquierdo de rin cambio a ser uno con la pupila roja con azul y el iris en forma de hélice con 3 aspas que giraban a la derecha. Mientras una llama azul emergía de este.

– Oh, así que logro llegar a ese nivel… increíble – Mephisto estaba complacido, su hermanito había logrado dominar su poder a este nivel – pero… ¿mmm? – la presencia que sintió… se fue.

– **Je… jeje… jejeje** – Amaimon empezó a reír como desquiciado – **¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡increíble!... ¡Eres tal y como Hermano dijo que serias!**

– no me importa lo que digas – rin se preparo y tomo a Kurikara con ambas manos – tengo un objetivo…

– **¿oh? Es sobre matar a padre ¿verdad?** – Amaimon sabia eso de antemano – **¡ridículo!... tendrás las llamas de padre… ¡Pero no su fuerza ni su poder!** – señalo a ron y grito con fuerza – **¡solo eres un mocoso que sueña despierto!**

Rin no dijo nada, hasta que…

– … lo sé – apretó la empuñadura con ambas manos – sé muy bien mi limite… por eso – se quito toda duda de la cabeza – ¡no perderé contra ti, Umarimon!

– **¡tch!** – el rey de la tierra miro al chico con odio… él – **¡Me llamo Amaimon!** – gritó – **¡soy el Rey de la tierra, uno de los 8 Reyes demonio! ¡te hare que lo recuerdes bien!** – el demonio peliverde se arrojo contra su hermano menor con claras intenciones asesinas – **¡Okumura Rin!**

– ¡WOOOOOO! – el vástago de satán se arrojó al frente de igual forma que su enemigo. Con llamas azules envolviendo a Kurikara, y una gran determinación en su corazón, Rin fue a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

O eso creía…

– ¡Amaimon! – Arthur se interpuso entre ambos con Calibur en mano – ¡Ángel… Slash! – lanzo un corte con su espada y dicho tajo, hirió y lanzo al rey de la tierra por donde vino… pero no acabo ahí – ¡Vástago!

CACHIN

– ¡! – ambos, Rin y Arthur chocaron espadas. Rin con motivo de defenderse y Arthur… con intensiones asesinas.

– esto termino… – dijo Mephisto sirviéndose té mientras veía todo – pero no creo que tu aceptes eso… Cazador…

– **¡jajaja!** – reía la espada – **que arma más ridícula…**

CRACK

Rin se sorprendió al ver que en el lugar del impacto entre ambos filos… Kurikara se había quebrado.

– ¡y débil! – gritaron ambos, Ángel y Calibur al terminar el corte y…

CHING

La Kurikara se partió… literalmente. Su hoja había sido cortada en dos mientras rin salió hacia atrás solo para impactar con los pocos arboles que aun estaban intactos del fuego.

La punta partida de la espada Koma cayo cerca de donde estaba Arthur con Calibur en mano mientras veía seriamente el lugar donde quedo el mayor de los Okumura.

Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro.

– ¡Jajajaja! – reía con júbilo – esperaba más, pero realmente es débil – poso a Calibur en su hombro – aunque si causo bastantes problemas… pronto será llevado a juicio – actuando de forma genial, el paladín paso su mano por su cabello – esto se acabó.

– **¡Kya, Arthur!** – clamo Calibur – **¡eres increíble!**

– ¡Por supuesto! – clama de forma arrogante – ¡Soy el paladín de la orden, es natural que yo…!

– **¡exorcista!** – Amaimon apareció a su lado y con la guardia baja – **¡NO TE METAS!**

Le golpeo con su mano derecha. Sacándolo del lugar con un enorme impulso.

– **¡Arthur!** – Clama su espada con miedo al ver como su portador fue tratado como trapo viejo, pero el Paladín se recompuso y giro en el aire para pisar tierra y caer de pie – **¡Eres genial!**

El paladín se puso en guardia al ver caminar al Rey de la tierra en dirección suya. Y tenia una cara de pocos amigos…

– **¡me estaba divirtiendo tanto!** – grita para luego señalar al exorcista más fuerte de la orden – **¡hasta que interferiste!** – se tomo del rostro con su única mano – **¡hermano dijo que podía jugar! ¡pero tú me quitaste mi diversión!** – miro al paladín por entre los dedos de su mano – **¡te matare por eso!**

Pero Arthur ni se inmuta por su amenaza.

– oh… ya veo – Arthur sabia quien estaba detrás de esto y se hacia una idea de porque lo hizo – lamento decirlo, pero Okumura Rin será llevado a juicio por ser una amenaza latente y solo nosotros decidiremos su castigo – respondió con una sonrisa amable para luego cambiar a un gesto serio – así que no te metas…

– **¡Te matare!** – dijo el demonio reptil antes de ir contra el rubio arrogante.

– Calibur, te pido tu fuerza – decía como si sedujera a una chica.

– **¡oh, Arthur!** – la espada sonaba como boba enamorada – **¡eres tan rudo!**

La batalla entre el Rey de la Tierra y el Paladín de la Orden había comenzado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde Rin había sido lanzado. Este estaba adolorido tras estrellarse contra los que eran los únicos arboles que no fueron tocados por sus llamas, ahora mostraban un camino de destrucción.

Tenia astillas en todo el uniforme y en el cabello, mas unos cuantos raspones que empezaron a curarse poco a poco a la par que miraba lo que quedaba de su espada…

– Kurikara – dijo al ver la espada… aquella que, según el payaso de Mephisto, tenía sellado su corazón – ¿entonces… yo?... ¡!

Sintió que algo no estaba bien… no, de hecho, algo paso dentro de él…

Se sentía caliente, ardiendo… no, ¡se estaba quemando!

– ¡GWAAAAAHHHHH! – grito al sentir como se quemaba por sus propias llamas. Es insoportable… ese poder.

– _**Eres débil**_ – sonó una voz… su propia voz – _**no tienes la fuerza para dominar mi poder… nuestro poder…**_

Rin sentía como si…

– _**dices que buscas poder… pero no puedes con todo lo que somos**_ – dijo su voz – _**yo puedo verlo… tienes miedo del resto**_ – en eso, varias imágenes llegaron a su mente – _**Ellos siempre te odiaron, solo jugaban a ser amigos**_ – se vio como los tres de Kyoto reclamaban convertirse en exorcistas, en como perdieron a sus padres en la Noche Azul… y como Bon se propuso eliminar a Satán – _**ellas nunca confiaron en ti**_ – Izumu y su expresión huraña hacia el resto, y como Shiemi lo miro por primera vez… con miedo – _**no puedes ni siquiera confiar en tus seres queridos**_ – vio como… Aura descubrió quien era y se sorprendió por ello – _**ni siquiera en tu propia familia**_ – ahora veía a su hermano… apuntándole con un arma…

– _no… no puede ser_ – su cuerpo empezó a carbonizarse – _yo… no… no quiero…_

– _**exacto… no quieres esto porque eres débil**_ – se decía – _**tu propio poder será la cruz que siempre cargaras… y no hay nadie quien te salve…**_

Su cuerpo se carbonizo hasta el punto que su piel convertida en ceniza caía al suelo, mostrando sus huesos y su brazo derecho, así como sus piernas empezaron a desmoronarse.

– _**eres el hijo de satán y no importa que tanto lo intentes… nada cambiará eso**_ – decía su voz a la par que caía en el suelo de espaldas – _**el ser exorcista no hará la diferencia… serás un monstruo para todos**_ – pronto una llama apareció sobre su pecho, era pequeña y tenue… como un alma en pena – _**una amenaza para Assiah, y una llave para Gehena… ¿Qué derrotaras a padre? Si no puedes ni salvarte a ti mismo**_ – la llama se acumulo mas al grado de cambiar su color a uno casi blanco – _**mira, hasta los de tu propio bando te quieren muerto porque saben que eres una bomba de tiempo**_ – aparece la imagen del exorcista que corto la espada Koma – _**pero descuida…**_

La llama empezó a volverse solida… tomando una forma clara y precisa.

La forma de un corazón azul pálido con líneas en este y con espinas sobre este, a modo de una corona que rodea una llama azul que sale por la parte superior.

Este corazón era el corazón demoniaco de Rin… el corazón del hijo de Satán.

El corazón flotaba sobre el cadáver de Rin y poco a poco, la llama se extendió por el cuerpo quemado, pero algo pasaba. Todo lo que tocaba este fuego se regeneraba. Piel, musculo, hueso, todo.

Era como un ave Phoenix… renaciendo de sus cenizas.

El cuerpo de Rin regreso a su estado original, pero estaba desnudo y su cabello y cola eran de un tono azul pálido.

La llave que le dio el padre Fujimoto aun estaba en su cuello. Junto con el corazón.

Sobre la frente de Rin… una llama en forma de V emergió mientras poco a poco abría sus ojos y en estos, su iris era como una hélice de 3 aspas con la pupila roja.

– **no… no seré débil** – dijo Rin en el suelo mientras se levantaba – **mi poder… es mío y solo mío** – se puso de pie mientras miraba sus manos y sonreía… era libre – **no me importa ya nada… ¡esto es increíble!**

Las llamas estallaron a su alrededor, no eran aquellas llamas comunes de tono azul… no, estas eran de azul pálido.

– **la orden, ellos… Shimizu, Shiemi y los otros… incluso Yukio** – apretó sus manos – **son solo estorbos… ¡Nada me ata a ellos! ¡Nada!**

Las llamas cesaron y se concentraron a su alrededor.

– **yo… con este poder… no habrá nadie que me detenga** – extendió sus brazos y con alegría exclamo – **¡nada me detendrá! ¡jajajaja!**

El hijo de satanás estaba libre…

– si yo fuera tú, no diría eso – sonó una voz.

– **¿que?** – Rin no pudo ver nada hasta que…

CHIN

– **¡!** –

Una katana se incrusto en su pecho… atravesando su corazón azul…

El filo de la espada era de un tono metálico brillante, con una empuñadura blanca y una guarda de bronce.

Un sujeto con una túnica con capucha la tenía con la mano izquierda y había usado la espada para atravesarlo.

– aun no es tiempo – dijo el sujeto – no saldrás… no aún.

– **¡¿Quién eres?!** – Rin sabia que esa arma no lo lastimaría… pero no sabría lo que vendría luego de ser atravesado.

– Kurikara no podrá suprimirte más – el sujeto no mostraba su rostro, pero Rin pudo ver unos ojos rojos en la sombra de la capucha – pero Yamato… es otra historia.

– **¡!** – Rin en eso supo… – **¡¿no iras a…?!**

– fin del juego… idiota –

El sujeto saco la punta de la espada del pecho de Rin, pero el corazón seguía atravesado por la espada y fue separado de su portador.

– **No… ¡No volveré… no a la oscuridad… no al vacío… no… no!** –

– esa no es mi decisión – dijo el sujeto con el corazón el cual rodeo el filo de la espada, señar de resistencia a la posesión – sino de ti…

– **no… no… ¡No!** – el fuego azul que emitió el corazón era tal que ilumino el lugar por completo. Pero poco a poco, el fuego empezó a controlarse y el corazón era absorbido por la hoja de la Katana.

Rin pudo ver el rostro del sujeto…

Era un viejo, de cabello largo, canoso, con barba y ojos rojos… como si hubiera lava o fuego en ellos.

El sujeto sonreía al ver que el corazón estaba por ser sellado de nuevo.

– **¡un día…!** – clamo el hijo del demonio – **¡un día yo regresare y el será mío… este cuerpo será mío! ¡y cuando ese día llegue… yo destruiré todo y a todos!**

– si… pero hasta entonces – el corazón fue absorbido por completo – descansa en el vacío…

– **¡Noooooooo!** – grito el demonio pálido antes de que la llama de su frente desapareciera y sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad antes de cerrarse.

El ahora demonio de cabello azul pálido estaba por caer, pero el sujeto con la espada lo atrapo y lo recostó en el suelo.

El encapuchado miro al niño y no dudo en negar con la cabeza.

– los de la orden sí que están locos – dijo – mira que llevar a niños a la guerra… bueno, yo no soy un santo tampoco… ¿no crees, Payaso ridículo?

Dijo mientras miro al cielo y veía como el mismo Mephistopheles bajaba con su sombrilla murciélago al puro estilo de esa niñera inglesa.

El demonio del tiempo tenia una sonrisa cansada y de absoluta derrota, gesto que solo este sujeto encapuchado le ha hecho hacer.

– me sorprende que estés interesado en mi juego – Samael se ajustó el sombrero – mira que sellar de nuevo su corazón en otra espada… ¿estás seguro de esto?

– esta cosa estaba juntando polvo y no tengo espacio para más armas – dijo el encapuchado – mira que te lo tenias bien escondido ¿eh?... usar al vástago del demonio más poderoso como arma para la Orden… Tan malos recuerdos tienes de mí.

– digamos que tu solo me diste una idea, viejo amigo – el rey del tiempo miro al sujeto con duda – ¿y que harás con la espada?

– lo mismo que tu hiciste hace 16 años – dijo el encapuchado sacando de entre la túnica algo… era la punta de Kurikara – reforzare el sello con la Koma… el resto dependerá de él…

– ¿me estas ayudando? – pregunto Mephisto – o será que tienes segundas intenciones ¿no?

– no todos somos como tu – dijo mientras iba por la otra parte de la espada – el chico no tiene madera de exorcista… y dudo que te sirva en el futuro.

– ¿estás seguro de eso? – Mephisto veía como el sujeto acerco la katana rota a la hoja de su espada y esta absorbió la Kurikara – tiene potencial… puede incluso llegar a paladín en unos años…

– si no lo han usado como conejillo de indias como a los otros – Mephisto afilo su mirada – de todas formas, tiene los días contados ¿no?

– bueno… puede que esto se me haya salido un poco de las manos – Mephisto admitió que se le paso la mano – ahora mismo, el Paladín actual y Amaimon están luchando, y creo que tendremos 5 minutos más…

– cómo sea – el encapuchado también metió la funda de la espada Koma en el filo de la katana que traía – esto le ayudara a controlar mejor su poder, limitara sus llamas y le dará un mejor manejo de estas – el sujeto saco de entre sus túnicas una vaina de color negro con un sageo amarillo y un diseño metálico en el extremo de la punta.

Envaino la katana que absorbió la Kurikara y el corazón en esta funda y ahí, el color del sageo cambio de amarillo a azul.

– esta listo el sello – dijo el sujeto encapuchado – es mejor que empieza a entrenar y aprenda al menos técnicas de una escuela decente.

– eso si sobrevive al juicio – Mephisto sabia que esos de Grigori no lo dejaran seguir con sus planes… en especial Nephilim – y con lo que paso, dudo que muchos quieran tenerlo cerca.

– ese es tu problema – el encapuchado arrojó la katana envainada a Mephisto que la atrapo con una mano – si el chico llega a estar en una situación como esta…

El sujeto le dijo a Samael una idea… una que nunca se le ocurrió…

Mephisto sonrió al ver el nuevo camino que pueden tomar sus planes.

* * *

– ¡apaguen eso rápido! – grita un exorcista que usa una Undine para apagar las llamas – ¡Que los Aria sigan con sus canticos!

– ¡el lado sur está bajo control! – dijo otro.

– ¡El lado norte sigue en llamas, necesitamos apoyo! –

Todos se estaban moviendo mientras la clase del salón 1106 estaban en una torre viendo desde un puente como el fuego empezó a extinguirse.

– Rin – Shimizu estaba preocupada por su amigo – ¿estará bien?

Tristemente… sus amigos no tenían el mismo sentir…

– ¿Por qué debería preocuparte él? – dijo Bon furioso mirando a los Aria recitar canticos contra demonios de alto nivel – ese idiota…

– esas llamas… son como las de aquella noche – Koneko había recibido tratamiento en su brazo y ahora tenia un cabestrillo, pero seguía con miedo del poder que había demostrado el chico que considero su amigo y futuro colega en la lucha contra el mal… que tonto fue – Okumura-kun…

– sabia que ese idiota ocultaba algo – dijo la mas huraña de todos… es decir, Izumo – nadie actúa tan sinceramente…

– sensei – Shima miro a Yukio pidiendo respuesta – ¿Qué es Okumura?

Todos miraban a Yukio pidiendo una explicación…

– Yuki-chan – Shiemi miraba a su primer amigo con duda – Rin… ¿el estará…?

– Él está bien – Mephisto, de la nada, bajaba del cielo con Rin tomándolo por el tobillo y con una katana que no era la Kurikara – algo aletargado pero vivo…

Rin usaba su uniforme… fue una suerte que Mephisto lo vistió antes de traerlo.

– ¿ese es Okumura? – Bon miro con cuidado al chico inconsciente – ¿Qué le paso a su cabello?

– obviamente trata de imitarte – Izumo con sus insultos hizo enfadar a su compañero, pero entonces miro la katana que traía Mephisto – director… ¿y eso?

Todos veían con interés la katana. Era extraño y…

– es cierto… ¡¿Cómo obtuvo Okumura la espada Koma?! – Shima sabia que esa espada era parte de la secta Myoda, de donde venían ellos – esa espada estaba perdida y…

– … y ahora fue destruida – irrumpió el Rey del tiempo, sorprendiendo a los 3 de Kyoto.

– ¡eso es imposible! – Koneko sabia de esa espada por parte de los otros en casa… era una espada que sella demonios de atributo fuego… que haya sido destruida...

– puede que lo sea, pero esa es la verdad – Mephisto invoco una tetera humeante y sin remordimiento, vertió el agua caliente sobre el pobre Rin – y tu deja de dormir…

– ¡GUKYAAAA! – grito Rin al sentir el ardor del agua sobre su piel – ¡quema, quema, quema, quema, quema! – empezó a rodar por el suelo. Como si eso fuese a quitarle el dolor.

– si… es Okumura – dijo Izumo al ver como aun actuaba como idiota.

– ¡Rin! – Shimizu estaba por ir a ayudar a su amigo... cuando dos exorcistas con alabardas la detuvieron – ¡oigan!

– ¡¿Q-qué hacen?! – Rin estaba por levantarse, cuando filos de espadas y lanzas sobre su cuello lo detuvieron.

– ¿Qué no es obvio?... engendro – la voz de Arthur lo sorprendió y mas al ver que llegaba con el traje algo sucio – ese desgraciado de Amaimon escapó… pero tú, eres otro caso.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y los exorcistas caballeros levantaron sus armas y alejaron los filos de su cuello, con eso, el chico fue levantado por la mano izquierda de Arthur solo para colocar a Calibur sobre el cuello del chico.

– Por ordenes de Grigori, alto mando de la Orden de la verdadera cruz, tengo la orden de ejecutar al vástago de Satán – dijo el Paladín con una enorme satisfacción.

– ¡! – todos se aterraron ante sus palabras. Yukio palideció por ello, Shura no podía ni hablar… Shiemi veía con horror al exorcista más "fuerte" …

Pero entonces el gesto de Arthur cambio cuando por el comunicador que tenía en el oído izquierdo.

– entiendo – el exorcista asintió y bajo su arma – tch… – chasqueo la lengua al ver que no podía tomar la vida de este… engendro – hay nuevas órdenes…

– ¿de qué hablas, calvo? – Shura tenia su espada en mano, lista para cualquier cosa. Pero Mephisto sonreía triunfal.

– Se tomará bajo custodia al vástago de Satanás a la par que el líder de la rama japonesa, Mephistopheles, será llevado a juicio por ocultar información vital a los altos mandos – miro a la voluptuosa de la espada – Shura, vendrás como testigo clave… y en cuanto a ti…

– oh, no tengo intenciones de eludir esto, después de todo… ordenes son ordenes ¿no? – el rey del tiempo sabia que esto pasaría… ahora todo iba viento en popa – le parece si vamos directamente… ¿Sir Arthur?

– por supuesto – el rubio con la espada mojigata miro a los jóvenes – Que los escuderos vayan a un lugar seguro… los interrogaremos más tarde.

– yo los llevaré – Yukio se ofreció de inmediato, pero mantenía un semblante pálido, como si le hubieran sacado el alma – Soy… el maestro de Farmacología demoniaca…

– ya veo – Arthur noto cierto parecido en el joven con el engendro que tiene amagado ahora – contactaremos con ustedes más tarde… y tú, nos vamos – empezó a jalar a Rin, que se resistió un poco.

– ¡oye! – forcejeo un poco – ¡espera un momento ¿quieres?!

– que… ¿Qué estás? – se soltó del agarre de Arthur y miro a los chicos.

– ¡Suguro! – grito Rin – ¡¿están bien?!

– ¡! – el aludido, junto con los otros dos de Kyoto y el resto se sorprendieron por sus palabras… pero su sorpresa paso a la ira, la furia y la intriga.

– … ¿Por qué? – dijo el mechudo con pressings – ¡¿Por qué el hijo de satán está en esta escuela?!

Tras su grito, Bon empezó a toser debido a la herida que le hizo Amaimon cuando lo sostuvo por el cuello.

El silencio reino entre los presentes, nadie dijo ni hablo de ello, solo Mephisto mantenía su gesto triunfal. Shiemi estaba sorprendida mientras recordaba cuando se conocieron en el jardín de su casa. Aura lo miraba como a un extraño… pero algo oprimía su corazón.

– ya veo – Rin, a pesar de su situación, sonrió aliviado – temía que algo malo les pasara… ¡me alegro que estén todos a salvo!... jejeje…

Ese gesto despreocupado les hizo comerse sus insultos a unos… pero a otros…

– … ¿Cómo…? – Shiemi empezó a lagrimear… estaba triste, feliz, dudosa y sobre todo… preocupada – ¡¿Cómo es que actúas así de despreocupado?!

– ¡Shiemi! – Aura veía como la rubia del grupo apretaba sus puños al punto de que se volvieron blancos – Rin…

Vio como el demonio de cabello pálido se dio la media vuelta y se fue con Arthur para levantar las muñecas… gesto de que aceptaba su destino.

– ¡No, Rin! –

– ¡Shimizu-san! – Aura fue detenida por Yukio.

– ¡Rin!… ¡Rin, no! – el mencionado ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada – ¡Rin… Rin!

– será mejor que nos vayamos – Arthur le hizo un gesto a uno de los exorcistas y estos le colocaron a Rin unas esposas que emitían una luz amarilla en donde debían estar las cadenas – es solo una medida de precaución…

El peli pálido no respondió, pero si miro al exorcista con una sonrisa desenfadada. Cosa que le intrigo.

– bien – Mephisto miro al grupo del salón 1106 – Profesor Okumura… encárguese de explicarle a sus alumnos la situación actual… ¿quiere?

El mencionado abrió los ojos por medio segundo para asentir al siguiente mientras retenía a Shimizu que lloraba por su amigo…

– ¡Rin! – la albina trato de extender su mano hacia su amigo… pero el menor de los Okumura debía calmarla.

– lo siento – dijo antes de golpear a la chica, dejándola inconsciente – Suguro-kun… ¿podrías ayudarme?

– ¡! – Ryuuji miro a su profesor y decidió ayudarlo a cargar a la chica entre los dos.

– Shiemi-san – Yukio miro a la chica que se consideró su primera amiga.

Estaba llorando de forma desesperada. Por lo que el profesor encargado de a clase tuvo que bajar la mirada. Esto se salió de su control.

– vamos – Shura guardo su katana en su sello que tiene en el vientre y guio a la rubia y al resto adentro de la torre, había mucho que explicar.

– … Rin – Bon miro como la chica hibrida repetía el nombre de su amigo… pero de esa forma – _¿no será que ella…?_

Dejo sus pensamientos para otro momento… por ahora habías preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta de forma urgente.

– lo siento – dijo Yukio al ver el gesto que tenia el mas listo de la clase – les explicare todo.

– eso espero – fue lo que respondió Bon.

Rin solo sonreía de forma cansada. Por lo que simplemente se preparo para lo que venía…

Entro por la puerta seguido de varios exorcistas y el mismo paladín, finalmente entro Mephisto sonriendo mientras se ajustaba su sombreo.

La puerta se cerro tras él y nadie supo sobre el asunto más hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

A la distancia, en las torres mas altas de la academia. El mismo encapuchado que sello el corazón de Rin en la katana, miraba como era arrestado el niño.

– veo que realmente lo hiciste – dijo una nueva voz.

El sonido de un ave aleteando y una nueva presencia se dieron en aquella torre.

– tenía que hacerlo… sé cómo actúan estos sujetos – dijo el encapuchado viendo como todos extinguían el fuego – te usan hasta que ya no les sirves y entonces… puff, ni siquiera saben tu nombre…

– **si me preguntas son unos desgraciados hijos de perra** – dijo una voz distinta a la primera – **usarte como una vil herramienta de segunda… ¡ja! Y se dicen ser guardianes de la humanidad…**

– basta, Griffon – dijo la primera voz pisando la torre tras soltarse del ave negra que lo cargaba – ¿Qué esperas sacar de esto… Dante?

El sujeto que aterrizo era alto y delgado, con un montón de tatuajes y una gabardina negra sin mangas y abierta, pantalones ajustados y botas simples con cintos con hebillas metálicas. Brazaletes y anillos en sus muñecas y dedos. Tenia un bastón y una especie de libro antiguo y muy delgado. Su cabello era negro y estaba tatuado desde el cuello hasta los dorsos de la mano.

Sobre su brazo derecho se posó una especie de cuervo, búho o halcón negro con tonos de azul y purpura, las cuencas de su cabeza tenían 3 ojos en cada una y un pico inferior dividido en 2 partes, dando la apariencia de tener 3 picos.

– es simple V – dijo el encapuchado quitándose la capucha y mostrando su rostro.

Cabello largo y blanco, un rostro viejo y una barba de 4 días, era un anciano en todo sentido de la palabra, pero lo curioso de todo eran sus ojos rojos… como si hubiera fuego en ellos.

– quiero a ese chico con nosotros – dijo el viejo, conocido como Dante, con una sonrisa al sujeto delgado. Que se mostro sorprendido por su respuesta.

– **bueno, si queremos un pirómano, el sujeto está contratado** – dijo el ave mientras veía el incendio.

– cierra el pico, guacamaya de quinta – el tatuado le dijo eso a lo que el ave dejo de hablar – ¿estás seguro, Dante?... a este paso…

– el chico terminara en un laboratorio como rata de experimento o bien, lo explotaran como la punta de una lanza hasta que se quiebre – Dante dijo eso – pero antes de eso… el chico meterá la pata y huira… el payaso de traje de paño me dio su palabra.

– básicamente compraste al chico – dijo V – no estoy seguro si tiene potencial… no tiene técnica y dudo que pueda usar a Yamato al 100%, solo es un niño…

– oh, yo me preocuparía de eso – dante se miró complacido – digamos que próximamente… las cosas se van a poner algo locas…

Dante salto al vacío mientras V suspiro.

– vaya líder que tenemos – dijo antes de extender el brazo izquierdo y que Griffon tome su mano para llevarlo por el mismo lugar que se había ido Dante…

Algo quedo claro aquella noche.

El hijo de Satán esta vivo… y eso solo es el principio del final…

* * *

**Chicos, soy nuevo en el fandom y tras una recomendación de un amigo mío, me vi este manga (aunque me quede con las versiones animadas) y me sorprende todo lo que hay tras ello.**

**Pero la autora no escatima en detalles, huecos argumentales y respuestas que producen mas preguntas. Por ello es que tomare un camino alternativo ya que no quiero meter nada de los eventos del manga por obvias razones.**

**Muchos en este punto se habrán dado cuenta del cruce con Devil May Cry, pues es que ambas franquicias comparten elementos tales como un mundo demoniaco, la carencia de ángeles, el uso de armas y demonios para proteger a la humanidad y una banda sonora increíble.**

**Bueno, en argumento nada que ver. Pero por ello (y para rellenar algunos huecos para complementar la historia) usare ciertas cositas de otras franquicias que me encantan y tienen cierta similitud con Ao no Exorcist.**

**Ahora, ¿Rin será OP?**

**Desgraciadamente no, mis amigos. Debido a que hubo cierto fic en el fandom de DXD que fracasó estrepitosamente (El Heredero de Sparda) debido a su falta de nivelación de poderes (ósea, otro Goku más) por ello me enfocare en otra cosa para el sistema de poderes.**

**Si alguno tiene alguna queja o sugerencia, envíenme un MP o en los comentarios déjenme sus propuestas.**

**Eso sí, no esperen que aquí haya ships canónicos o de tipo LGBT (yaoi) por lo que no esperen que cambie de opinión en ese ámbito.**

**De ahí en más. Chao~~su~ (comenta si sabes quién dice eso)**


	2. Perro malo

Era temprano, más que de costumbre y Bon estaba en su rutina de ejercicio diaria, corriendo con aquel conjunto deportivo negro que usaba mientras recordaba ayer todo lo que su sensei les dijo.

/

– entonces… ¿Okumura-kun y usted son? – Konekomaru hizo esa pregunta con miedo.

– hijos de una mujer que tuvo contacto con Satán – respondió Yukio serio en aquella enfermería donde ahora todos estaban.

– ¿quiere decir que usted también…? –

– no… extrañamente soy humano – dijo el profesor de farmacología demoniaca mientras se quitaba los lentes para sobarse los ojos – nuestro nacimiento era prácticamente un secreto que solo el señor Pheles y otros tantos conocían. Pero…

– la Kurikara – dijo Bon con un gesto tenso – Okumura la tenia todo este tiempo… ¿Por qué?

Yukio suspiro mientras Shiemi revisaba a Aura que estaba recostada en una de las camillas.

– no conozco los detalles ni el como llego la espada a manos de mi hermano – respondió viendo al tipo de la mohicana – solo sabia que tenia el sello para contener el poder de mi hermano… pero esta vez…

– el director dijo que la espada se rompió o fue destruida – Shima poso su mano en su barbilla – ¿eso es posible siquiera?

– ¡Es verdad! – Koneko hizo hincapié en ese asunto – ¡¿Cómo es que pudo ocurrir algo así?!

– ¿es tan importante la espada? – Izumo pregunto al ver el interés de los 3 de Kyoto sobre el arma que uso Rin.

– Kurikara, la espada Koma… una espada demoniaca – empezó a relatar Ryuuji – se dice que tenia el poder de sellar y contener demonios de atributo fuego con gran poder… pero la espada se perdió poco antes de la Noche Azul…

– creímos que fue destruida en un intento de contener los poderes de las llamas aquella vez, o eso nos contaron – Shima no estaba seguro de que creer ahora – sea como sea, Myoda debe saber esto.

– deja eso para luego – dijo Bon – lo que mas me frustra… ese idiota – apretó sus puños, cosa que noto Yukio y suspiro solo para levantarse de donde estaba solo para inclinarse ante sus alumnos.

– Lo siento mucho – dijo – por nuestro sumo cuidado y falta de confianza… ustedes terminaron así…

– Yuki-chan – Shiemi se sorprendió al ver a su amigo así, pero luego recordó las palabras que le dijo a Rin… estaba confundida.

Izumu solo veía a la chica y como se arrepentía. Sin duda era una cobarde.

Pero ahora había otro detalle.

– ¿Cómo se lo tomará ella? – pregunto al resto.

– ¿de qué hablas? – Konekomaru era lento pese a ser de los más listos – ¿Kamiki-san?

– me refiero a la tonta que está ahí – todos vieron que apunto a Shimizu, que estaba en la cama – ella…

Miro al resto para ver si comprendieron el mensaje… y parece que sí.

– ¡¿no estarás sugiriendo que…?! – Shima tenía una sonrisa forzada – Okumura y Aura-chan…

– se noto desde la primera semana – dijo ella – y es un dolor solo verlos…

– tiene razón – Koneko sabía que su interacción de ambos era un tanto… melosa – así que por eso se puso así cuando arrestaron a Okumura-kun…

– y pensar que mi hermano tendría pretendiente en un momento así – Yukio se sentía estresado – que envidia – pensó esto último.

– ¿eh? No entiendo – Shiemi miro a todos con duda – Rin y Aura-chan son amigos ¿no?

Todos la miraron con duda… espera…

– ¿Shiemi-san? – Yukio pregunto – ¿no lo notas?

– bueno… yo solo sé que se llevan bien, pero… últimamente los he visto juntos – dijo recordando como los dos se la pasaban juntos casi todo el tiempo.

– es como un niño – dijeron todos…

Izumo le explico como ella lo suele hacer, es decir, sin rodeos. Cosa que hizo que la rubia tenga un rubor tal cual tendría un tomate rojo.

– ¡E-ellos dos! – la pobre ni podía articular nada tras explicarle – ¡entonces… Aura-chan gusta de Rin!

Todos la vieron con duda… sin duda es muy inocente.

El escándalo de Shiemi hizo que Aura empezara a despertarse…

– Rin – mascullo mientras reconocía el entorno a su alrededor – ¿Dónde…? … ¡! – entonces recordó el incidente y el arresto de Rin – ¡Rin… ¿Dónde está?!

Se levanto rápidamente, pero fue detenida por Yukio.

– ¡Rin, él es inocente! – ella estaba histérica – ¡el no hizo nada malo y…! ¡es una buena persona y… y…!

– ¡Shimizu-san! – Yukio trataba de contenerla de los brazos… pero finalmente lo logro al abrazarla – ¡basta… por favor!

– ¡Rin… Rin! – ella al principio se negó, pero… con los segundos abrazo a Yukio y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su cara… – … Yukio-kun – susurro entre el llanto y el dolor – Rin… él ¿estará bien?...

– … – el Okumura menor no respondió de inmediato, pero su repuesta no fue positiva –… no lo sé… realmente no sé qué pueda pasar…

Yukio empezó a sentir como las lagrimas de la chica empapaban su hombro.

Ella empezó a llorar de forma desesperada.

El resto lo veía natural. Era una chica enamorada, preocupada por quien gano su corazón.

Yukio no sabia que el nivel de impacto que tendría el arresto de su hermano para con ella… siempre creyó que eran amigos, pero esto…

Bon solo apretaba los dientes al ver la escena… ese imbécil…

Le enfurece ver como sus amigos de Kyoto estaban preocupados… le enfurece el ver como su maestro estaba preocupado, le enfurece ver que incluso "cejitas" está preocupada también.

Pero lo que mas le enfurece… es que él también está preocupado por ese idiota.

/

– maldita sea – dijo mientras se detenía a tomar aire, siempre trotaba por las mañanas entr horas… pero hoy había corrido por mas de 4 horas tratando de sacarse la frustración de su cabeza.

No lo había logrado.

– ese idiota – Bon estaba como el resto, si no es que peor.

Realmente, realmente considero a Okumura como un amigo, uno con el cual podía simpatizar, pero, ¿reamente podría seguir como si nada tras saber todo?

Rin Okumura era el vástago de satán, el culpable de la Noche Azul, evento que mato a grandes y poderosos sacerdotes y numerosos exorcistas alrededor del mundo.

El que ese chico usara esas llamas… ahora entiende porque actuaba solo casi todo el tiempo…

Pero esto era demasiado. Es gracias a esas llamas que el templo de su familia… que la secta que tenían, sus miembros y todo… todo fue destruido y arrebatado por esas llamas infernales.

Sin embargo, Okumura nunca las uso contra ellos… sino contra Amaimon y aun con eso no se negó cuando lo arrestaron, y lo que es peor…

– "_**Temía que algo malo les pasara… ¡Me alegro que estén todos a salvo!"**_ –

Esas palabras… ¿realmente se preocupó por ellos? O es solo apariencia…

– _¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_ – se preguntó – _ese idiota… pudo usar esas llamas… ¡pero!... ¿se preocupó el muy?..._

– ¡ahhhhhh! ¡maldición! – el chico no podía soportarlo, estaba en un dilema ahora mismo.

Estaba en un dilema, al igual que todos.

BRRRR, BRRRR, BRRRR

El teléfono de Suguro vibro, señal de una llamada. Así que vio quien era…

– Shima – dijo al ver el numero en pantalla – ¿Qué sucede?

– Bon… esto no te gustara – Shima empezó a contar lo que descubrió de Myoda…

El heredero del Ossama obviamente se sorprendió por las noticias que su amigo le comunicó.

– ¿el ojo del rey impuro? – dijo como si no creyera lo que dijera – ¿estás seguro?

– si, mi viejo y hermano me lo confirmaron – dijo Renzou por el otro lado de la línea – al parecer las dos familias están en disputa y tu padre…

– no digas más – corto rápidamente Ryuuji – avísale a Konekomaru… posiblemente nos llamen pronto…

– bien, esperaremos entonces – Shima sabia que ahora su amigo no estaba bien, ninguno de ellos lo estaba – Bon… tomate las cosas con calma ¿bien?

– Si… descuida – corto la llamada solo para tomarse el rostro con exasperación. Otro problema a la cuenta.

Ryuuji empezó a pensar un poco… primero lo de Okumura ayer… y ahora esto.

Mas problemas acechan en las proximidades…

/

En su cuarto, Rin se veía al espejo y se miraba con el cabello color azul pálido.

Se peino primero con el cabello hacia atrás, pero negó. Intento un estilo emo y tampoco le gusto. Después trato de lucir su cabello de siempre, pero entonces la imagen del viejo Fujimoto vino a su mente.

– _**Rin se ve bien como se peine**_ – dijo el gato y familiar de Rin, Kuro. Llevaban 15 minutos en el espejo.

– creo que deberé cortarlo – dijo el ahora de cabello peli pálido, hijo de satán, con tristeza – este color no me queda…

– _**Rin**_ – Kuro noto que su amigo desde ayer estaba muy triste y decaído.

Pero el Okumura mayor sabia lo que paso para que este así…. Mas al ver esa espada en su cuarto por medio del reflejo en el espejo.

/

En una sala enorme que se asemeja mas a un teatro, un juez se mostraba en el fondo sobre un escritorio y más arroba, se veían 3 sujetos con ropas elegantes y finas mas velos y capuchas que cubrían sus rostros.

Mephisto, sin perder su sonrisa triunfal, miro a los presentes.

– bien, todos están presentes – dijo el juez – procede el juicio contra el acusado, el Lider de la rama japonesa de la orden de la verdadera cruz, Mephistopheles, alias Johan Faust V, por cometer acto de traición, ocultar información a la Orden y conspirar con el Antiguo Paladín, Fujimoto Shiro, al ocultar al vástago de Satanás por más de 16 años.

– el viejo… ¿fue un paladín? – se preguntó mentalmente, pero comenzó a unir los puntos cuando Mephisto lo visito en el cementerio hace 3 meses – ah… ya entiendo…

– Yo, el Juez Timote Tomawas, llamo al estrado al acusado – dijo el juez.

Rin vio como Mephisto, con la katana, se dirigió al estrado en medio de la sala y ahí, sonrió aun mas al verse frente a los 3 de Grigori.

Shura, que estaba tras Arthur que tenia a Rin amagado, miraba todo con suma cautela y esperaba que esto no llegue a donde teme.

– Mephistopheles-dono – dijo el encapuchado de la izquierda, una mujer por su tono de voz y con vestimentas purpuras – usted esta consciente de su situación actual al haber escondido a un ser tan…

– si, me declaro culpable – dijo el rey del tiempo sin rechistar, solo para señalar a Rin – este chico aquí presente, es el vástago de satanás e hijo de la exorcista Egin Yuri – empezó a hablar – él, junto con su hermano menor y actual Exorcista de Rango medio Primero, Okumura Yukio… Okumura Rin, son vástagos de nuestro mayor enemigo.

Arthur, tras las palabras de Mephisto pateo a Rin mientras tomaba su espada y sin remordimiento alguno, clavo el filo de Calibur en la pierna derecha de Rin.

– ¡GUAGHHH!... ¡AHHHHHH! – el chico grito en el suelo al sentir como el paladín giraba el filo de la espada a modo de tortura...

– ¡maldito calvo! – Shura no podía creerlo, lo que hizo – ¡realmente…! ¡pareces un ángel por fuera, pero eres un desgraciado demonio por dentro! ¡calvo sínico y sádico!

– es el vástago de satanás – siguió moviendo la espada – ¿Por qué debería tener piedad con él?

– ¡GAHHHHH! – el chico estaba hasta llorando por la tortura… pero ninguno de los presentes mas que Shura le reclamaron al Paladín por ello – ellos… no me… no van a…

Se dio cuenta quienes eran en verdad ellos… su otro yo…

– … tenía razón – se dijo mentalmente solo para sentir mas dolor en la pierna – ¡AHHHH!

– ¡Es suficiente! – el encapuchado de traje azul de los 3, el de en medio, detuvo al Paladín.

Ángel retiro su espada y todos vieron como su pierna se regeneraba poco a poco mientras vapor emergía de la herida al cerrarse.

Rin respiraba agitado y en posición fetal mientras lloraba. Sosteniendo su pierna de forma patética.

Pero todos tenían algo en claro… esa regeneración…

– veo que ustedes siguen sin tener pisca de compasión ni remordimiento – Mephisto se revisaba las uñas de la mano derecha con Yamato en la otra – ¿verdad?

– Mephisto-dono – habla ahora el tipo de verde, el mas viejo por la barba que muestra ya que los 3 tenían cubierta la mitad de sus rostros – explique cómo es que…

– es muy simple, señores de Grigori – dijo el pelimorado mientras mostraba la espada – su corazón demoniaco fue sellado en la espada Kurikara.

– ¡! – Arthur se sorprendió por esa información mientras Mephisto lo miraba de reojo sonriente.

– ¿Dónde está la espada ahora? – pregunta el juez apuntando con su mazo al líder de la rama japonesa – es claro que esa no es la espada Koma… explíquese.

– ciertamente… la espada Koma, usada por Myoda en la antigüedad para sellar demonios de fuego muy peligrosos, fue destruida en batalla por el Paladín aquí presente, Arthur Ángel – Mephisto se sentía muy bien tras decir eso

– ¡! – todos en la sala empezaron a cuchichear sobre eso, si la espada tenia sellado su poder y el Paladín la destruyo…

– ¡así que ahora muestras tu cola ¿no?! – Ángel apunto con Calibur a Mephisto, pero entonces los 3 líderes de Grigori hablaron.

– Arthur-dono – la única mujer de los 3 llamo su atención – baje su arma y hable… ¿es verdad lo que el acusado dice?

El paladín tardo en responder, pero al final hablo.

– …si – fue su respuesta – Okumura Rin estaba combatiendo contra el Rey de la tierra Amaimon directamente y…

No pudo terminar pues todos los presentes empezaron a hablar fuertemente, el vástago de Satán peleando mano a mano contra uno de los 8 reyes demonio…

Mephisto solo mantenía su sonrisa.

– déjenme explicarles, señores del jurado – Mephisto silencio a todos – el aspirante a exorcista y actual escudero, Okumura Rin, defendió a su grupo del Rey de la tierra, salvando a una joven que estaba por ser mancillada por Amaimon mismo y, de no ser por su rápida intervención, ahora mismo lamentaríamos las perdidas de valiosos futuros miembros – todos empezaron a hablar de nuevo – de no ser que tenia esta arma por casualidad, el poder del joven vástago de satán hubiera sido liberado y ahora mismo no estaríamos hablando aquí todos… ¿saben?

Mephisto tomo la espada y la desenvaino.

– ¡Mephisto! – Arthur estaba por atacar, pero… no sucedió nada – ¡¿Q-qué?!

– N-no hay… llamas – Rin estaba sombrado… su poder…

Shura estaba segura que de ser como Kurikara, las llamas se mostrarían, pero no hubo ni una sola chispa de fuego… ni siquiera una mota.

– en esta arma yace un sello 3 veces mas poderoso que el de Kurikara dado que esta arma hueca absorbió su corazón y la propia espada Koma – Mephisto volvió a guardar la espada – por lo que su sello fue reforzado aún más al absorber la espada.

– ¿eso si quiera es posible? –

– ¿usted siembre tuvo esa espada? –

– ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de ello? –

Preguntaron los tres de Grigori. A lo que solo Mephisto respondió con una sonrisa.

– podría decirles todo o… podemos tener un trato –

– ¡No crean ni una sola palabra de lo que dicen! – Arthur grito – ¡todos aquí presentes sabemos quién es realmente él! ¡solo nos usara a base de engaños y ya!

Todos quedaron en silencio, pero la mujer de Grigori hablo primero.

– ciertamente podríamos no confiar en usted, Mephistopheles-dono – continuo el viejo de ropajes verdes a la izquierda.

– pero dada su lealtad a la Orden por más de 200 años… – termino el hombre azul de en medio.

– Tomaremos su palabra – dijo – ¿Qué es lo que propone?

Arthur no creía lo que veía, literalmente estaban bailando sobre la palma de Samael desde el principio.

Mephisto sonrió al imaginar el gesto del Paladín rubio tras él.

– es simple – dijo – quisiera que el escudero, Okumura Rin, sea puesto a prueba para saber si es posible usarlo como un miembro importante para la orden… o una amenaza en potencia…

– Mephisto… tu no vas a – Shura temía que este payaso…

– dices que podemos usarlo como un arma de suma importancia para la orden – dijo el de azul. Haciendo reír al rey del tiempo.

– ¡Jajaja, eso es! – dijo triunfal – ¡adelante! Decidan… Okumura Rin es una amenaza mayúscula… o nuestra carta del triunfo…

– Maldito – Shura entonces lo supo – esto era lo que querías desde el principio… ¿no?

– así que… ¿Qué escogen? – Mephisto sonreía – es su decisión.

– … – los 3 de Grigori se quedaron sin palabras al ver todo lo que pasaba… este giro de eventos…

Arthur no podía entender la situación… ¿este monstruo era la salvación de la humanidad?

Fue ahí que los 3 dieron su veredicto.

– entendemos – dijo el viejo de verde – tomaremos la palabra del señor Mephistopheles y el escudero, Okumura Rin, será entrenado como los estándares de la orden lo dictan.

– del mismo modo, deberá demostrar la habilidad necesaria para aprobar el examen de exorcista en año y medio – dijo la de violeta.

– hasta entonces, mantendremos bajo vigilancia al vástago de satán y al mismo líder de la rama japonesa – finalizo el de azul – por lo consiguiente, hemos tomado un veredicto final…

– ¿no pueden hablar en serio? – murmuro el Paladín al ver como todos aceptaron la treta del rey del tiempo.

– entendido – dijo el juez – esta corte por medio de la presencia de Grigori, declara al acusado inocente, así como al involucrado, Okumura Rin… sin embargo, se les tomara declaración a todos los demás involucrados en el evento, así como se tomarán las medidas de vigilancia necesarias y se tomara reporte sobre el progreso de ambos – levanto su mazo – esta corte ha terminado.

TAK

– pueden retirarse – declaro finalmente el juez. A lo que Mephisto se inclino y con descaro dijo:

– les agradezco – se irguió de nuevo y procedió a retirarse junto con Rin, que era ayudado por Shura.

– ¿estas bien? – pregunto la exorcista sexi al joven que solamente seguía llorando – Rin…

– Shura, querida – Mephisto la llamo – quedas a cargo de su adiestramiento…

– ¿Qué yo que…? – la joven pelirroja grito al sujeto vestido de payaso – ¡No me jodas, maldito! ¡él no es un perro… él es…!

– ¿la carta del triunfo de la orden? ¿un niño que se vio involucrado en una guerra? ¿el hijo de satán? – pregunta el sujeto tras ajustar su sombrero – yo no lo creo…

Le arrojo la katana y Shura la atrapo.

– ten cuidado – dijo sin voltear a verlos – esa cosa es peligrosa…

El rey del tiempo se fue tarareando el himno a la alegría mientras Shura llevaba a Rin.

Suspiro al verlo de ese modo… no lo culpa. Culpa al payaso de sombrero ridículo.

Pero el chico… sus amigos lo rechazaron, la misma orden lo ve como una herramienta y hasta le pusieron cadena como a un perro…

No le puede negar el derecho a desahogarse.

– vamos… iremos a casa – dijo Shura mientras ayudaba a que el chico no se desmorone ahora.

Rin solo tenía una duda ahora…

– ¿Qué es casa? – dijo entre lágrimas…

La exorcista desvergonzada no respondió a esa pregunta y solo dejo que siguiera llorando. Le dio unas palmaditas mientras se iban por la puerta.

Arthur miro a ambos irse y tenía un gesto combinado de seriedad, rabia y decepción. Seriedad por que el vástago de satanás fue perdonado, aunque no del todo.

Rabia porque no pudo ajusticiar a esa escoria demoniaca… y decepción al ver como sus superiores accedieron de forma voluntaria la propuesta del mismo diablo.

Aunque ese chico… es patético.

Los diablos no pueden llorar.

/

El chico no sabía que pensar ahora, esto ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Primero lo de su poder liberado, luego ese juicio y finalmente lo de sus compañeros… pero esto ultimo no le extraña, ni le sorprende.

Al final sabia que era lo que iba a ocurrir, el que ellos se enteraran seria tarde o temprano, aunque muy en el fondo creía que los demás lo aceptarían como aceptaron a Aura…

– ¿en qué pensaba? – se dijo al espejo – ellos tienen el derecho de odiarme… ¿no crees? – vio el reflejo en el espejo – Yukio…

– Nii-san – el profesor del aula 1106 miraba a su hermano con seriedad – yo…

– ¿les dijiste? – pregunto rápidamente el pelipálido a su hermano – ¿toda la verdad?

Yukio solo bajo la mirada.

– si… ellos me lo pidieron – contesto tajante – no omití nada.

– ¿Cómo reaccionaron? –

– ¿Cómo crees tú? – Yukio suspiro – están molestos, confundidos y sobre todo…

– decepcionados supongo – Rin sonrió tristemente – alégrate, ya no tengo poderes.

– ¿de qué hablas? – Yukio no comprendió lo que Rin dijo – tus poderes están…

– están mas que enlatados como una película vieja – dijo levantándose de donde estaba y dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba la katana y rápidamente la desenvaino.

Pero algo ocurrió.

SKIN

En el suelo aparecieron marcas de cortes, así como unas cuantas heridas en los antebrazos de Rin.

– ¡Nii-san! – Yukio vio con preocupación cuando al fin noto lo que su hermano quería decir – tu…

– ni una llama – dijo – estoy prácticamente como al principio… cuando vivíamos con padre…

– ¿entonces? – Rin sonrió con tristeza – ya veo…

– el problema es esta cosa – guardo la espada en su vaina – es como si estuviera viva y no me deja ni desenvainarla… jeje, genial ¿no? – Yukio vio con temor a su hermano – mi poder sellado y me dan una espada que ni siquiera sé cómo usar…

– _entonces es cierto_ – Yukio pensó – _Kurikara se rompió y el poder de mi hermano este sellado en esa espada… pero_ – tal como lo dijo Rin, esa espada es como si estuviera viva, pues con solo desenvainarla arrojo cortes a todos lados… era como un potro salvaje – esa espada… no la conozco…

– Yamato – dijo Rin – Mephisto me dijo que ese es su nombre… dijo que esta cosa tiene años que nadie la usa…

– ya veo – Yukio miro la espada y pensó – _no creo que sea como la de Shura… no, mas bien es como Calibur…_

– supongo que ya empezaron a interrogarlos – la voz de Rin lo trajo a la realidad – deben estar haciéndolo ahora…

– si, aunque creo que ellos no darán… –

– ¿testimonio a favor? … Bueno, supongo que era obvio – Rin sonrió de forma cansada – creo que deberé empezar a preparar la comida ¿no?

Yukio solo lo veía serio.

– dime ¿Qué quieres comer? – Rin actuaba y Kuro lo veía con las orejas caídas, dejo la espada en la cama y sonriendo miro a su hermano – ¿Udon, Bocchoi? Tengo unas cuantas verduras así que…

– ¡deja de sonreír! – Yukio finalmente estalló – ¡¿tienes idea de la situación en la que te encuentras?! ¡pueden ejecutarte! – tomo a su hermano de los hombros y Rin desvió la mirada – ¡te dije que no usaras tu poder y mira ahora! ¡quien sabe que pueda pasarte desde ahora si tu…!

– ¡¿si meto la pata de nuevo?! – Rin también estallo, pero también tenía lagrimas – ¡se la situación en la que estoy ahora! ¡solo soy una herramienta más como todos en este maldito lugar! – aparto a su hermano con fuerza.

– Nii-san – Yukio miro como su hermano lloraba.

– me siento mal… ¿sabes? – Rin no podía parar de llorar – estar frente a ellos y que te torturen sin compasión alguna y nadie te defienda… ¿y yo quiero ser como ellos? – Rin se tomo del cabello, ocultando su rostro con sus manos – ¿ser como ese Paladin de arrogante y sádico?... ¡no!

– ¡Nii-san! – Yukio iba a ayudar a rin tras verlo desplomarse.

– ¡no te acerques! – dijo asustándolo – ¡soy… soy una maldita amenaza! ¡eso dijeron ellos! – lloraba en el suelo – ¡incluso ahora aun siento aquella espada en mi pierna! – por reflejo tomo dicha extremidad, quedando en una posición fetal – ¡incluso… incluso tú lo crees ahora!

– ¡! – Yukio se asombro por eso y…

– Suguro… Shiemi, Aura… tu… incluso el viejo – Rin no paraba de lamentarse – todos lo vieron… soy un monstruo… uno que debe ser controlado…

– Nii-san… yo –

– si me apuntaste en aquella ocasión – dijo – ¿Qué ganabas?

– ¿ganar? – Yukio no entendió… en aquella ocasión solo quería probar su poder y – ¿no entiendo? Yo…

– tu me odias… lo sé – dijo – por mi culpa… papa…

Yukio no pudo decir nada… solo pudo escuchar el llanto de su hermano el cual estaba más que desmoronado.

– _**Rin**_ – Kuro incluso sentía su dolor, por lo que se fue de la habitación.

– Nii-san, yo… –

– vete… déjame solo – dijo entre llanto y lágrimas – diles a todos… que lo siento…

Yukio solo miro a su hermano en el suelo solo para levantarse e irse no sin antes verlo una vez más.

Estaba desmoronado… perdido… temeroso.

Su hermano, el idiota que siempre sonreía… ahora solo era un mero recuerdo…

Ahora solo un perro encadenado…

/

Los días pasaron y Rin se ausento en las clases de exorcistas. Mientras que en las tardes se le veía con Shura y esta no les decía nada. Incluso ellos mismos evitaban el tema.

Nadie ha hablado con él desde el incidente… ni siquiera Aura salvo por otro motivo.

Desde el interrogatorio…

/

– entonces ¿dices que tu amiga fue tomada como rehén y Okumura Rin sato a ayudar? – un exorcista le hacia preguntas a Shima. El cual estaba inusualmente serio.

– si, aunque no me da orgullo decirlo, tratamos de distraer a Amaimon hasta que Okumura-sensei llegara – dijo Renzou serio – pero no éramos rival para él, ¡me rompió 3 costillas! ¡jajaja!... ¡ouch! – trato de hacerse el gracioso, pero no podía reír sin que le doliera.

La siguiente fue Izumo.

– esa tonta tenia un parasito implantado en su cerebro – dijo – sensei se lo extrajo después de que Okumura Rin la salvara, pero entonces uso las llamas azules y ambos empezaron a combatir.

– ¿ósea que trato de salvarlos? – pregunta el exorcista en turno.

– si, lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que huyéramos con los heridos – Izumo recuerda el poder que tenia Okumura, uno que ella envidiaba.

Koneko fue el siguiente en dar su declaración.

– tratamos de distraerlo, pero nos venció como si nada – decía el calvo de anteojos – son un solo dedo me disloco el brazo – mostro su cabestrillo – hirió a Shima-san en las costillas y trato de ahorcar a Bon… digo, Ryuuji-kun.

– entonces uso esas llamas para combatir a Amaimon – los exorcistas preguntaron de nuevo – ¿es eso cierto?

– yo… – Konekomaru no sabia que responder. Pero le pidieron solo hablar con la verdad – no puedo decir si nos salvo realmente… solo lo distrajo y…

– ustedes huyeron y lo dejaron combatir solo ¿no? – respondió el interrogador.

– yo… no sé qué paso realmente – dijo – solo sé que Okumura-kun uso sus llamas para pelear… no sé nada más…

Tras Koneko, siguió Shiemi.

– solo recuerdo que me sentía mal – dijo – yo no sabia si realmente era un sueño, pero cuando vi que iba hacia él… fue horrible – recordó como no podía controlar su cuerpo – solo pude ver como jugaba con Rin, como si no se lo tomara en serio hasta que…

– ¿invocara sus llamas? – el exorcista registro todo lo que ella dijo.

– no lo sé, francamente – ella estaba confundida – solo recuerdo que me desmalle y cuando recobre el sentido, Yuki-chan me estaba cargando y entonces llego el director con Rin inconsciente y con un color de cabello distinto.

– ya veo – dijo – supongo que no sabes los motivos de Amaimon ¿o sí?

– no, no lo sé –

Después fue el turno de Bon.

– ¿crees que el rapto de tu compañera fue para provocar a Okumura Rin para que use sus poderes? – pregunto Bon al joven frente a él.

– no lo sé, solo sé que el maldito nunca nos tomo en serio ya que… nos derroto como si nada – dijo Suguro muy serio – pero estoy seguro que fue por Okumura…

– insinúas que él tuvo que ver en el ataque – el exorcista no estaba seguro – ¿crees que la presencia de Okumura fue el causante de todo?

– estoy mas que seguro de eso – dijo Bon sin dar su brazo a torcer – si ese desgraciado no hubiera estado con nosotros ¡usted ni yo estaríamos aquí ahora!

– calma, calma – el chico miro con furia al exorcista – solamente queremos saber si él los salvo… no si está involucrado en algo…

– Tch – bon chasqueo la lengua y se limitó a decir – sí, nos salvó… eso es todo.

Después de Ryuuji, siguió Shimizu.

– entonces… él salió a defenderlos ya que era el único con el poder para ello y ustedes escaparon a zona segura – el exorcista miro a la chica que estaba muy decaída – ¿o me equivoco?

– no, esa es la verdad – dijo – Rin no nos lastimo… por el contrario, su objetivo era ese demonio…

– bueno, uno de tus amigos dijo algo que llamo nuestra atención – buscaba el registro de la confesión de Suguro – el dijo que de no haber estado Okumura Rin en el lugar, nada de esto hubiera pasado y ustedes seguirían con el campamento – el exorcista le mostro imágenes y fotos – este es el demonio que los ataco, es Amaimon, el Rey de la tierra.

– Si… es el – dijo al ver la imagen que le mostro – secuestro a Shiemi usando un parasito…

– bien – dijo el exorcista – ¿y tú crees lo mismo que tu amigo? ¿Qué Okumura fue el que atrajo a Amaimon?

– No… ¿no puede estar hablando en serio? – ella sonrió como si fuera una broma, el gesto del exorcista indicaba que no lo era – ¡Rin no podría hacer eso! – Aura se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada – ¡él es una buena persona y no tiene relaciones con demonios como para eso!

– ¿estás segura? – el exorcista miro su cola – puede que ese demonio haya ido por ti y Okumura era su obstáculo…

– ¿Qué esta insinuando? – se señaló – ¿Qué yo atraje a ese demonio y se vio obligado a pelear con Rin?

– no precisamente – dijo – Amaimon mostro interés en una de tus compañeras… posiblemente tu calificabas mejor dada tu… naturaleza – el exorcista trato de ser cordial – por lo que estamos investigando si alguien causo que Okumura Rin se saliera de control… no otra cosa…

– ¡pues ya se lo dije! – la chica golpeo la mesa con ambas manos y su cola se tensó – ¡Rin sería incapaz de ponernos en peligro… él es… es…!

– es el hijo de nuestro mayor enemigo – dijo el exorcista sin miedo – muchos de nosotros murieron hace 16 años a causa del mismo fuego que ese chico usaba y no creo que el sello que tiene dure mucho así que lo dejare en claro, hibrida – el exorcista hizo lo mismo que ella – Okumura Rin y tu son catalogados como amenazas en potencia y nuestro deber es preguntar si ustedes están involucrados o no… así que si tu y tu novio están planeando algo, es nuestro deber saberlo…

Hizo un gesto al otro exorcista y este asintió.

Saco un anillo de su bolsillo de color oro con detalles en cobre y este fue hasta la cola de la chica y se metió por la punta, llegando hasta la unión con su cuerpo.

– ¡HYAN! – la chica se sintió manoseada – ¡Oiga que cree que…!

– Okumura Rin y Tu estarán bajo vigilancia constante a partir de ahora, cualquier movimiento sospechoso que hagan ambos será registrados y tomaremos medidas drásticas – le hizo otro gesto y asintió – gracias por su tiempo.

– ¡desgraciado! – el exorcista tomo a la chica y la sacó de la habitación – ¡no me toques, suéltame!

/

Desde entonces, Shura le sugirió a Shimizu que no se acercara a Rin hasta que todo esto se tranquilizara. La exorcista pechugona le comento que Rin y Mephisto están bajo sospechas debido al incidente de aquella vez.

Por eso, ahora mismo, Shimizu estaba en medio de las clases prestando atención y tratando de evitar pensar en Rin… pero al ver su banca vacía, le hacia sentir un dolor en el pecho… no entendía que era esa sensación.

Era como si deseara estar con Rin ahora y ayudarlo… pero ¿Cómo?

La clase de demonología termino y con ello el día de clases se dio por terminado.

Konekomaru era ayudado por Shima dado que no puede usar su brazo izquierdo. Mientras que Shiemi trataba de llevarse bien con Izumo en vano y el otro de la marioneta seguía sin hacer ruido alguno.

Ella no entendía, como es que ellos pueden…

TOMP

Se levanto rápidamente mientras golpeaba el escritorio doble del salón, silenciando a todos.

– ¿A-Aura-chan? – Shima sonreía tenso.

– como… como es que – ella empezó a temblar…

– ignórala, Shima – Bon dijo eso – pasa de ella…

– b-bien – el idiota de cabello rosa hizo como si nada y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

– ¡¿Cómo pueden actuar como si nada?! – grito asustando a todos – ¡acaso nadie ve lo que está pasando!

– ¡Ya cállate, Mujer! – dijo Suguro – ¡solo sigue adelante!

– ¡Bon! – Konekomaru trato de detenerlo – ¡déjalo!

– todos ustedes… ¡Rin es nuestro amigo! –

– ¡y es hijo de Satán! – bon estaba enfurecido – ¡Si él no hubiera estado aquí, nada de esto hubiera pasado!

– ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta facilidad?! – Aura se dirigió hasta Ryuuji – ¡Es tu amigo, nuestro amigo!

– ¡El uso las llamas azules ¿sabes?! – Bon no podía soportar a esta chica – ¡esas llamas destruyeron todo lo que teníamos! ¡mato al hermano de Shima, a los Padres de Koneko y a muchos de nuestro templo! ¡¿y quieres que lo perdone así de fácil?!

– ¡Él no fue el culpable esa noche y tú lo sabes muy bien! – Aura tomo al chico por la camisa – ¡tu solo buscas una excusa para no perdonarlo! ¡él nos salvó de ese demente que casi te mata!

– ¡Estaríamos más seguros si él nunca hubiera nacido! –

Eso comentario fue…

SLAP

Aura abofeteo a Suguro en su mejilla izquierda, haciéndolo sangrar un poco de la nariz y de la boca.

– no vuelvas… a decir algo así – dijo ella amenazante – él no diría lo mismo de ti…

Tras ello, regreso a su asiento, tomo sus cosas y se fue del salón, no sin antes azotar la puerta. El resto se quedo en silencio y desviando la mirada.

No lo querían admitir, pero ella…

– ella tiene razón, Bon – dijo Shima – Okumura será idiota… pero el no habla a espaldas de otros…

– Shima-san – Konekomaru vio como tomo sus cosas y se marchaba – lo siento Bon… pero…

– Koneko – Ryuuji se tomo del rostro y se sorprendió al oír las palabras de su amigo de la infancia – yo…

– es cierto que… que Okumura puede usar esas llamas – apretó su puño derecho – ¡pero él no causo la noche azul! Y… usar a nuestros familiares…

– ¡! – Ryuuji en eso capto que hablo de mas y uso a terceros – ¡espera… yo no…!

– por dios – Izumo tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta – no puedo creer que diré esto, pero… Shimizu Aura esta en lo correcto…

Acto seguido, se fue.

– lo siento, Bon – Koneko le siguió.

Solo quedaron Shiemi y Ryuuji en el salón pues Takara, el castaño claro con el títere de conejo, se esfumo en cuanto empezaron las discusiones.

Shiemi solo pudo llorar, tomo sus cosas y se fue del lugar, quedando solo Suguro que se sentó en su asiento.

Se tomo la cabeza al ver lo que hizo…

Usar a terceros para justificar su odio por satanás… supo que su meta de vencerlo era ridícula de por sí, pero Okumura le dijo que siguiera; que él también quería derrotarlo.

Sabe que solo nunca podría e insistió en que Okumura dejara de pelear solo… pero no pudo decir lo mismo cuando descubrió que podía usar las llamas azules aquella noche.

– ¿Cuándo me volví… un completo idiota? – se dijo al ver que se desquito con las personas equivocadas…

/

Rin estaba en la sala de entrenamiento para seguir la rutina que ya tenía desde hace 5 días.

– trata de no cortarte esta vez – dijo Shura en la distancia, tomando cervezas mientras veía como su discípulo obligatorio trataría de dominar esa nueva arma.

– eso lo sé – dijo entre dientes.

Rin separo sus rodillas, con el pie derecho al frente y la katana detrás de su cadera, su mano se izquierda se posaba en la vaina y su derecha estaba sobre el mango de la espada.

Frente a él estaba un monigote de practica que, según la tetona borracha, están hechos con la piel de demonios de alto nivel, por lo que son bastante resistentes.

Rin se concentro a grado de mover muy poco su cola.

Esperando y…

– ¡vamos! – tomo el mango de la espada y la desenvaino rápidamente.

SKIN, SLASH, SKAN, STAK, HANK

– ¡GHAK! – Rin tuvo que tirar la espada y la vaina debido a que recibió varios cortes en sus brazos y parte del pecho.

Shura miro todo y vio como 5 cortes se dirigieron hacia el monigote… y ninguno le dio.

Alrededor del muñeco de practica había 5 cortes dispares y sin patrón. Era como si hubieran estallado al desenvainar la espada.

Parte de esos 5 cortes le dieron a Rin en el proceso. Eran poco profundos, pero empezaron a curarse.

– _no lo entiendo_ – pensaba la exorcista tetuda –_ esos cortes fueron hechos como si la hoja absorbiera el espacio _– había visto en estos días como funcionaba esa arma, cada que se desenvainaba, lanzaba entre 5 y 10 cortes alrededor, como si se defendiera.

Shura pensó que eran cortes de viento, pero se equivocó al ver que los ataques no eran coordinados, sino aleatorios. Era como una escopeta recortada que, en lugar de arrojar perdigones, disparaba ráfagas de vacío que cortaban todo a su alrededor.

– _Yamato… ¿Qué demonios es esa espada?_ – ella había visto bastantes espadas demoniacas como para decir basta, pero ninguna como esa arma – _es como si fuera un potro salvaje y un niño lo quiere domar._

Vio como Rin se curo tras ese intento fallido. Si no podía desenvainar la espada correctamente, ¿Cómo podría siquiera combatir?

Era como si a un mono le quisieras enseñar bushido en 3 días.

– déjalo por hoy, mocoso – dijo Shura tomando otra cerveza de una bolsa cercana – es más que obvio que esa espada no te reconoce.

– ¿reconocerme? –

– em… ¿cómo decirlo? – Shura no estaba segura de cómo explicarlo – bueno… digamos que esa espada es como un perro.

– ¿un perro? –

– toma la espada del Paladín calvo como ejemplo – dijo Shura, imaginando un labrador con Ángel… raro y hasta tétrico – el perro que usa es fiel a él, que es su amo – luego se imagino a Rin cargando un mastín tibetano – en tu caso, si el perro no te es fiel o te reconoce como su amo, no te hará caso y será un desastre – se ve como el perro ataca a Rin.

– creo entender lo que quieres decir – Rin medio entendió lo que Shura le dijo – pero ¿cómo hago que me reconozca?

– no lo sé – Rin casi se cae por la respuesta de la exhibicionista – debe tener ciertas condiciones o algo así – tomo de la lata que tenía – es mejor que te apresures a dominar esa habilidad de vacío ya que no puedes usar tus llamas.

Rin desvió la mirada, sabia que ese detalle no lo dejara libre del todo.

Bueno, ya no es una amenaza, pero también se volvió una carga. Literalmente no podía usar sus llamas ya que antes solo deseaba usarlas y aparecían, pero ahora no puede ya que al parecer esta espada los ha sellado hasta que él pueda dominarlas.

– ¿pero no es eso bueno? – Shura trato de levantarle el ánimo – es decir ¿no te sientes libre de usar tus…?

– me siento incompleto – dijo Rin tomando la espada con cuidado y envainándola lentamente – es como si… me hubieran quitado algo, no puedo describir que es, pero… creo que entiendes – rin sonrió como siempre lo hacia su hermano – ¡Ouch!

Cosa que hizo que Shura le arrojara la lata vacía que tenía más cerca.

– solo puedo soportar a un gato cobarde – dijo ella – y a ti no te queda ni ese look ni tu actitud de mediocre.

– ¡mediocre! – Rin se señaló como idiota – ¡¿yo?!

– mira, Rin – le dijo Shura mientras se cruzaba de brazos – tu no podrás dominar tus poderes por un buen rato… pero tienes esa cosa – señalo a Yamato – créeme, es la primera vez que veo un arma de ese tipo. Y es la primera vez que veo una que tiene una habilidad tan grande como ese corte de vacío.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Rin no comprendía lo que Shura decía.

– mira, si aprende a usar esa espada, podrás avanzar un paso mas y dominar un estilo propio – ella invoco su espada de su tatuaje en su vientre – mi estilo es el Kirigakure, un estilo basado en las serpientes y pasado entre… mi familia – dijo ella – es un estilo que no puedo desarrollar del todo.

– ¡eh! – Rin se rasco el cabello – no lo desarrollaste ¿eso que significa?

– significa que yo y casi la mitad de los exorcistas de la orden no usamos todo nuestro potencial – guardo su espada – el motivo es simple – suspiro – somos piezas de ajedrez.

Rin tenia cara de que no entendía, por lo que Shura se lo explico con detalle.

– mira, cuando un exorcista recibe su ascenso de escudero a rango bajo de segunda y primera clase son como los peones en el ajedrez – dijo – al aumentar tu rango avanzas más, rango medio y alto eres torre, Canciller es alfil, Caballero del Arca es un caballo y la reina es el Paladín… todos y cada uno tienen su propósito.

– y eso los limita a cumplir su papel en el tablero – dijo Rin, sorprendiendo a Shura.

– si, así son las cosas – suelo le señalo – pero tú eres distinto…

– ¿que? – Rin miro a la mujer – ¿en qué sentido?

– sabes, hay bastantes híbridos entre humanos y demonios en la orden y todos pueden tener el poder que tu tienes… pero se limitan a las reglas – miro con seriedad al hijo de Shiro – reglas que a ti te vienen valiendo…

– oye, si lo dices de ese modo… –

– eres impulsivo, terco, desobediente y testarudo – el Okumura mayor no sabia si lo estaba insultando o alagando – pero eso es lo que muchos tachan de perseverancia y eso te sobra.

Se levanto y camino hasta quedar a su lado, posando su mano en su hombro derecho.

– eres un buen chico, eso lo sé muy bien – no le dirigió la mirada – pero siendo sincera, tu no puedes ser un exorcista… no del modo común – Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa – lo vi en el juicio… tienes un gran corazón y eso te hace ser tú y nadie más…

Quito la mano de su hombro y siguió caminando.

– hasta que aclares tu mente, continuaras entrenando – se dirigió a la salida de la sala – mientras tanto, serena tus ideas y trata de relajarte…

– Shura – Rin se sorprendió… al parecer ella lo aprecia…

– pero antes, recoge el desorden – dijo desde la puerta – ¡suerte, Rin!

– ¿desastre? – entonces miro la sala, estaba con varios cortes, astillas por todas partes, latas por aquí y por allá, y muchas bolsas de botanas tiradas… ¿desde cuándo Shura? – Ugh…

/

Afuera de la sala, Yukio estaba recargado en el muro de la puerta mientras Shura salía.

– a menos que hables con él, no progresara – dijo – se siente confundido, perdido… como un perrito abandonado en la calle sin saber a dónde ir…

– … – Yukio no dijo nada y solo se limitó a mirarla serio. Por lo que Shura continuo.

– si no supera la falta de confianza que tiene, no será mas que una carga y eso será peor que antes – Shura sabia que los del alto mando quieren a Rin como punta de lanza – a este paso…

– no sé qué hacer – Yukio miro al suelo – la situación ya es de por si bastante mala como para…

– es tu hermano – le dijo algo enfadada – eres lo único que tiene… – siguió su camino – no le des la espalda en un momento como este… ya que él no lo haría contigo… cuatro ojos.

Yukio la vio irse por el pasillo para luego golpear el muro con su puño en un gesto de frustración. Recordando como su padre lo entreno desde hace casi 3 años y se convirtió en exorcista en tiempo récord.

Pero eso no le sirve ahora.

Juro proteger a su hermano y ser más fuerte, tan fuerte para afrontar cualquier enemigo… pero ahora…

– lo siento… padre – dijo para sí mismo – ahora mismo… no puedo cumplir mi promesa.

Se quedo un rato esperando en el pasillo.

BRRRR, BRRRR, BRRRR

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar, por lo que lo saco y responde:

– Si, soy Okumura – el exorcista escucho claramente y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron – ¿el ojo Izquierdo del Rey Impuro?...

Los problemas estaban mas que a la vuelta de la esquina…

/


	3. El traidor y los dos cazadores

– ¿Cuál es la situación? – Yukio había llegado a la zona residencial de la ciudad, un edificio estaba siendo rodeado por exorcistas, bomberos y paramédicos – ¿Quién está a cargo?

– E-ese seria y-yo – dijo un hombre de mediana edad, usando el uniforme de exorcista con canas alrededor de su cabeza y cabello castaño, gafas cuadradas y algunas arrugas. Prácticamente un viejo de 50 años soltero – S-soy Sabutora, Sabutora Toudou – empezó a relatar la situación – s-se trata del ojo izquierdo… del rey impuro – el estado del hombre era decaído, como si hubiera enfermado – el sujeto tomó un rehén tras tenerlo acorralado y liberó maisma en el edificio… muchos aún siguen dentro.

– ya veo – Yukio miro el lugar y era un edificio departamental, si no actuaba a tiempo…

– Satoru – dijo una mujer acercándose, tenía rastros de haber sido expuesta al maisma pues presentaba tumores y manchas negras en su piel – mi hijo… él va a…

– haremos lo posible – dijo Yukio viendo a la señora ser tratada por exorcistas y paramédicos – ¿ha hecho alguna demanda?

– no, pero no ha salido – el hombre tosía – debemos quitarle el ojo… si se rompe, el maisma que liberará se esparcirá como una plaga…

– hay que entrar – debían actuar de inmediato – ¿tienen los trajes protectores?

– si – señalo a donde había hombres poniéndose trajes de protección similares a los que usan los químicos y bacteriólogos en los laboratorios – espere… ¿no irás a…?

– es mi deber – dijo Yukio. Aunque en realidad lo enviaron como apoyo – mi nombre es Yukio, Okumura Yukio – fue hasta donde sus colegas se pusieron los trajes y empezó a ponerse uno.

– espera, Okumura-kun – dijo el viejo Toudou – iré contigo… me siento responsable de la situación – también se puso un traje.

– entendido – El Okumura menor veía esto con mucha duda ¿este viejo era realmente el que estaba a cargo?

Sin que ninguno lo notara, entre la multitud de curiosos que había cerca, una chica veía todo con sumo interés.

Tenía una falda a cuadros corta y una camisa blanca de manga larga que mostraba su cintura y una corbata mal ajustada en el cuello. Botas color marrón anaranjado y una enorme maleta en su espalda, que era más grande que ella.

Lo más interesante eran sus cicatrices en todo su cuerpo que se veían y, sobre todo, la más llamativa era la de su rostro, la cual cruzaba por sobre su nariz. Además de que su ojo izquierdo era de color rojo, mientras que el derecho era verde agua.

Su edad sería entre los 19 y 20 años. Pues su cuerpo era medianamente atractivo.

Esta chica miraba todo lo que pasaba y vio ingresar a Yukio, seguido de Toudou y otros exorcistas voluntarios.

– esto acabará mal – se dijo a sí misma mientras sacaba un empaque de goma de mascar de su maleta en su espalda – será mejor que me prepare…

Dicho eso, ella se retiró del lugar… tenía mucho que hacer.

/

– ¿así que hace 140 años apareció ese demonio? – Yukio pregunta el motivo detrás del ojo.

– si, se dice la secta Myoda logró detener la plaga que propagaba y separar su corazón en dos partes, el ojo izquierdo y el derecho – dijo Toudou de forma cansada – lamento este desastre.

– descuide – Yukio se mostraba amable, pero por dentro su mente iba como locomotora – _¿Cómo es que si es un objeto tan peligroso alguien lograse robarlo?_ – algo no cuadraba – _y dudo que alguien como él fuera…_

– ¡ahí enfrente! – uno de los exorcistas que llevaba un canario divisó al ladrón.

Al fondo del corredor, cerca de la ventana.

Un sujeto con una túnica negra y una máscara de gas. Con un matraz en su mano el cual tenía un sello y un ojo negro con iris con un patrón raro y extraño.

Yukio vio el niño tirado a sus pies. La plaga ha infectado su cuerpo al grado de mostrar tumores. No dudó en apuntarle al sujeto.

– ¡alto ahí! – el sujeto no se movió – lo diré solo una vez… entrégate y regresa el ojo o yo…

SHUUUUUUU

Para sorpresa del resto, el ente se deshizo en una nube de maisma negro que inundó el pasillo y cegó momentáneamente a los exorcistas. Se escuchó el sonido del matraz romperse y todos se preocuparon.

– ¡¿qué?! – Yukio fue pateado de repente a la par que todos los exorcistas quedaron fuera de combate.

El Okumura menor vio como Toudou golpeó al último exorcista de pie.

– bueno, tarde o temprano esto pasaría – dijo el viejo cuando se quitó el traje de protección, jalándolo con una sola mano.

Yukio se sorprendió de mala manera al ver como Toudou tenía cuernos sobre su frente y una cola tras su espalda.

– ¿como? – entonces sintió algo que rodó hasta su mano. Era el ojo del matraz el cual era una pelota pintada – es falso… ¡no será!

Rápidamente fue amagado por Toudou que lo puso boca abajo y tomando su brazo le aplicó una llave de ala de gallina mientras se posaba sobre él.

– tienes agallas, eso lo sé – dijo Toudou con calma, como si fuera una charla más común – es interesante este giro de eventos ¿no crees, Okumura-kun?

– ¡El ojo izquierdo! – Yukio grito – lo robaste tu… esto fue…

– bien deducido – dijo el demonio que antes fue Sabutora Toudou – pero también estás muy lejos de la verdad.

– ¿Qué planeas? – Yukio quería saber más sobre el tipo, si sabe su objetivo.

– oye, oye, ¿Dónde quedaría la sorpresa entonces? – el tipo rió divertido – jeje, tu me recuerdas mucho a mí ¿sabes?

– no me compares contigo, basura – el joven Okumura era tenaz.

– eres impulsivo y tienes ambición – Toudou sonó melancólico – ¿sabes lo que es venir de una familia de exorcistas y ser el más débil de la camada?

– ¡nada de lo que digas…! –

– yo era el más débil de entre mis hermanos, quería ser como ellos… quería poder – sus palabras asustaron a Yukio – oh, sí. Ellos siempre me trataron como escoria, viviendo siempre fuera de la ley y con muchas carencias… queriendo ser como ellos de grandiosos…

– no te entiendo… ni quiero entenderte – Yukio no se dejará mancillar – ¿Para quién trabajas y qué es lo que buscas?

– oh, pero yo no soy el que busca algo – dijo – sino tú, Okumura-kun…

– Yo nunca… –

– buscas poder – no le dejó hablar – tu eres alguien débil, es obvio que buscas poder… tu hermano – Yukio sintió pánico – buscas protegerlo de todo… incluso de la misma orden ¿verdad?...

– ¡no metas a mi hermano en esto! – escucho suficiente, trato de zafarse de la llave, pero Toudou era más fuerte – ¡Ugh!

– ¿Cuál es la prisa? Aún nos queda… ¿hm? – Toudou sintió algo, miro por la ventana del pasillo y entonces, sus orejas de demonio percibieron un sonido… era – maldición…

FIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUU

BOOOOOM

Se vio obligado a moverse junto con Okumura de donde estaban tras escuchar el sonido de un misil acercarse y estallar en la ventana al final del pasillo.

Okumura rodó mientras tiró la pistola que traía, pero Toudou se puso serio cuando miro el humo y como poco a poco se difuminaba.

El resultado de aquella explosión fue un hueco en esa pared y luego, una silueta se mostró.

Era la misma chica que estaba en la multitud. Pero ahora tenía armas… muchas armas.

En su bota derecha y su muslo izquierdo había correas con pistolas modelo CZ-75 en cada una, tenía un set de cinturones en su falda con varios cargadores de pistolas y cartuchos de escopeta y hasta granadas.

En sus manos había una escopeta recortada modifica de doble cañón con dos cargadores largos, uno debajo de cada cañón.

Pero lo más amenazante era el lanzacohetes MADPANS ruso modificado que tenía una bayoneta que más bien era un machete unido al arma… en otras palabras, estaba armada hasta los dientes.

– oye, oye – Toudou miro a la chica – ¿Cómo es que te atreviste a disparar? Hay un niño…

El demonio no pudo terminar ya que vio al niño prácticamente ileso y sin rastro de los efectos del maisma, es como si hubiera sido curado.

– si pensaste que el misil era para destruirte, piénsalo dos veces – la chica se movió al frente mientras mantenía le apuntaba a Toudou con su escopeta – es solo que aquí había mal olor, ¿no conoces los aromatizantes?

Toudou no entendió en primera instancia lo que la chica dijo, pero entonces recordó… el maisma…

El ambiente entero del pasillo se limpió del maisma que había dispersado antes… ¿cómo?...

– un antídoto comprimido – dijo al llegar a la conclusión.

– vaya, si que sabes usar el cerebro – dijo la chica – ahora seré clara, te mato aquí rápidamente o huyes y tu muerte será más lenta y dolorosa de lo que debería – la chica sonrió – por favor, resistente.

– jeje, los jóvenes de ahora – Toudou sonreía tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro era un mar de emociones – _¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta aquí sin ayuda? ¿y de dónde sacó ese arsenal de guerra?_ – estaba más que seguro que ningún joven de menos de 25 años puede conseguir esas armas… menos en Japón, con las leyes tan…

– mi comprador es paciente, pero yo no – la chica no titubeo y…

DOPAN, DOPAN, DOPAN

Disparo 3 veces, por lo que Toudou se vio obligado a esquivar y huir por el pasillo, pero antes doblar por las escaleras se encontró con algo que no contempló en primera instancia.

GRUURRRRRRR

– ¿Hellhounds? – dijo al ver los sabuesos de 2 metros que estaban en las escaleras. Había mínimo 6 de ellos – _son demonios de alto nivel… ¿Cómo es que…?_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un silbido proveniente de la chica.

Señal para que los perros, similares a un doberman, pero con el cráneo expuesto y rodeado en llamas, atacaran como buenos sabuesos.

Toudou se vio obligado a huir por las escaleras, la chica iba a seguirlo tras los perros. Pero fue detenida.

– ¡oye, tu! – Yukio le grito a la chica – ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que…?

– llévate al niño de aquí – le responde tajante – si ves a algún médico de los tuyos, dale esto – le arrojó una lata de mentas – es medicina contra la plaga, hay suficiente para los enfermos.

Tras decir eso, la chica se fue por las escaleras.

– ¡Oye, aguarda! – Yukio trato de alcanzarla, pero alguien lo detuvo…

– … mamá –

– ¡! – Yukio miró al niño y entonces recordó a su madre… se maldijo a sí mismo y procedió a llevárselo al ver que sus compañeros se recuperaban…

– ¿Q-qué fue lo que…? –

– ¿Qué pasó? –

A medida que todos se recuperaban, Yukio recordó lo que la chica le dio.

Era una caja de mentas, se sentía algo pesada, pero la abrió y… miró una especie de perlas…

– ¿cápsulas? – pensó al ver el tipo de medicina.

– el maisma – dijo uno de los exorcistas – ¿desapareció?

– ¡¿Qué?! –

– el aparato registra la zona como… limpia – dijo mostrando un aparato que medía el nivel de plaga en el lugar.

Yukio no pudo continuar con dudas así que se puso en marcha…

/

En las escaleras, Toudou huía de los Hellhounds, esos perros se abalanzaron sobre él con ganas de comerlo, como si fuera un conejo indefenso.

El que sean demonios de tipo fuego no lo hace más fácil.

– el fuego quema el maisma, sin duda esa chica es astuta – dijo al recordar las enseñanzas sobre demonios – pero ¿Cómo es que ella los puede invocar?

Es verdad, el Hellhound es un demonio de alto nivel, tan fuerte que se necesitan a mínimo 3 exorcistas de rango medio de primera para controlar a uno solo…

¡pero esta chica controlaba a 6 ella sola!

– algo no anda bien aquí –

Toudou hacía maniobras para evitar las mordidas y el aliento ígneo de las bestias como podía y en varias ocasiones le habían quemado parte del uniforme, no es que le preocupe la ropa, sino el ser quemado vivo.

BANG

– ¡! – una bala le rozó el Bicep, por lo que miro abajo y a una distancia de 7 pisos, la chica le había disparado con una de sus pistolas.

– es tenaz, lo reconozco – Toudou tenía que llevar esto a un área grande, el techo del edificio sería un buen lugar para…

– conozco tus intenciones, viejo – dijo la chica, saltando entre los barandales de la escalera como él, pero con una destreza mayor… como si fuera natural para ella – y créeme, no te funcionara – la chica empezó a disparar mientras sus perros le perseguían.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG

– _¡¿Quién demonios es esta chica?!_ – pensó al ver como esa muchacha disparaba entre las acrobacias y se acercaba a los perros rápidamente. Se movía como si fuera una gimnasta profesional.

Y tiene buena puntería, solo lo ha rosado por que ha esquivado rápidamente y en el último segundo.

Sin embargo, no sanaron, sus heridas seguían abiertas.

Toudou estaba cerca de la salida al techo, esperaba que en un espacio amplio pueda lograr al menos huir de esa loca.

– _claramente no es una exorcista_ – no hay protocolo para lo que hace – _¿Quién es?_

– última advertencia – dijo la chica – ¿te rindes?

Toudou no respondió cuando llego al ultimo piso y vio un vidrio de cristal en el techo, un tragaluz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre el tragaluz y lo rompió, saliendo al techo.

– con esto… tendré ventaja – dijo al caer sobre el techo del edificio, el cual estaba lleno de tuberías y tubos, parte del sistema de ventilación gigante que tenía.

Estaba herido y no podía curarse normalmente. Sus poderes no han madurado lo suficiente.

No debía perder tiempo.

– ahora… –

– debiste rendirte ahí abajo – dijo una voz.

– ¡! – Toudou miró a su alrededor y vio a un joven sentado sobre uno de los ventiladores gigantes.

De 25 años, cabello negro, tatuado del cuello para abajo y con vestimenta de rock star. Con un bastón en su mano derecha y un libro abierto en la izquierda, el cual leía.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Toudou miró al joven con cautela, se veía débil y enfermizo… si su palidez es un síntoma, claro.

– alguien que puede matarte – dijo V, sin despegar la mirada del libro – y sin mover un solo dedo…

– ¡ja! – el ahora ex–exorcista miro al chico como si le hiciera una buena broma – los jóvenes de hoy son tan...

GWHAAAAW

– ¡! – Toudou miro como de las sombras del lugar emergió una pantera negra con tentáculos en su espalda, mismos que terminaban en puntas de lanza las cuales iban hacia él.

El ahora demonio se vio obligado a esquivar los ataques de aquella pantera, pero esas cosas en su espalda le causaron heridas menores las cuales no se curaban.

– ¿Cómo…? – Toudou miro a ese demonio pantera… no es uno que haya visto ni registrado – ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

– nadie que quieras conocer – la voz de la chica lo alertó.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo y se vio rodeado por los 6 Hellhounds mientras la chica le apunta con sus pistolas. Al frente estaba ese chico con la pantera negra.

– **bien Shakespeare** – dijo otra voz, y Toudou vio como en el brazo que tenía el bastón se posó un ave negra con el pico extraño y 6 ojos en 2 cuencas – _tu y Miss Rambo lo tienen, así que apresúrate y sácale la información que queremos._

– paciencia, Griffon – dijo V levantándose mientras el ave alza vuelo – Sabutora Toudou, exorcista de clase media de primer grado, ha tenido contacto con ciertos individuos – dijo como si supieran todo – ¿podrías darnos el número de tu estilista? Me encantan los cuernos que te dieron… combinan tan bien con tu rostro.

– ¿en serio? – la chica lo miro con duda – ¿es el mejor chiste que se te ocurre?

– me lo dice la del gatillo sensible – V vio como la chica hizo un puchero – al grano, Shadow.

Con un movimiento de su bastón, la pantera se lanzo sobre Toudou, pero antes de llegar, plantó sus 4 patas sobre el suelo como si fueran raíces y su torso creció solo para abrirse como una planta carnívora, aprisionando a Toudou.

– ¡GUAK! – se quejo al sentir la presión dentro de la boca de este demonio – ¿un… cambia forma?

– no es tu asunto – V camino hasta llegar donde estaba con Griffon en su hombro – a lo que nos concierne ¿Para quién trabajas y qué objetivo tienes con el ojo?

– ¡GHAK! – escupió sangre al sentir como su torso era exprimido, literalmente – _¿un cambia forma?... ese demonio no puede ser domado ni por un Paladín… ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?_

Pudo acabar con 10 exorcistas de nivel medio, pero no con 2 mocosos que, al parecer, superan con creces al mismo Arthur.

– N-no… hablaré – dijo Toudou al ver que no tenía opción – el día… de la… iluminación… ¡GHAK!

– solo suelta la sopa si quieres vivir – V empezó a jugar con su bastón – o Shadow te aplastará.

– está… cerca – la chica miro eso con duda, en ningún momento dejó de apuntarle – ¡eso lo juro!

– ¡! – V noto su ojo izquierdo… era – ¡Griffon!

– **¡a la orden, capitán!** – el ave voló sobre V y lo levanto al cargarlo de un brazo, aterrizando alrededor de la chica que guardar las pistolas y tomó su lanzacohetes de su espalda – **¡gracias por su propina!**

– ¡Lady! –

– ¡Listo! – la chica, ahora conocida como Lady, apunto a Toudou – ¿tu mascota podrá…?

– ¡solo dispara! – V golpeó el suelo con la punta de su bastón y ambos se vieron rodeado por una barrera azul en forma de burbuja mientras los Hellhounds y el ave se retiran a una distancia segura.

– ¡WOOOOAAAA! – Toudou empezó a liberar maisma hasta lograr estar rodeado por esta y…

– ¡saluda a mi pequeño amiguito! – grito Lady antes de disparar cientos de misiles a la masa de plaga que era Toudou.

BOOOOOOOOM

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM

/

Una enorme pantalla de humo emergió del techo del edificio.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! –

– ¡en el techo! –

– ¡por dios! –

– ¡¿fue una bomba?! –

Todos los civiles miraron al lugar con sorpresa al ver la columna de humo emerger del techo.

Lo exorcistas en turno miraron con asombro al cielo solo para ver como los que ingresaron salían con los civiles infectados por la plaga.

El niño que Yukio llevaba en brazos volvió a mostrar síntomas del maisma, por lo que lo recostó cerca de los paramédicos y médicos exorcistas.

– ¡Satoru! – la mujer que era su madre vio con miedo al niño y como esta tenia los mismos síntomas que ella tuvo, pues ahora estaba curada de la plaga – ¡hijo, despierta!

– espere, por favor, señora – Yukio tomo con duda la lata que tenia las cápsulas que le dio esa mujer…

Dudo al principio y vio al niño. Su mente jugó en su contra al superponer la imagen de Rin de niño, cuando se enfermó y él lo curó aquella vez. Entonces tomo una de las cápsulas e hizo que el menor la tomara.

– alguien ¡denme agua! – llamó a los médicos.

– aquí – dijo uno dándole una botella.

Hizo que el pequeño la tomara y entonces, el cuerpo del niño brillo en un destello verde mientras el maisma era expulsado de su cuerpo a través de la boca.

Las manchas negras y los tumores desaparecieron sin dejar rastro en su piel. Ni una sola cicatriz.

Tras eso, el pequeño empezó a toser, momento que Yukio sonrió a la madre que lloraba solo para que tome a su hijo en sus brazos.

– mamá – dijo el niño al verse a salvo – ¿Qué… pasó?

– ¡gracias a dios, Satoru! – lloraba la madre de felicidad al ver a su hijo curado – ¡muchas gracias!

Yukio solo sonrió ligeramente avergonzado.

Miro al resto de las cápsulas y fue a revisar al resto de los civiles enfermos por la plaga.

Dándoles a todos una sola cápsula de la lata que le dieron, los infectados poco a poco comenzaron a ser curados como si fuera un milagro.

/

En el techo, los dos jóvenes que cazaban a Toudou salieron de la barrera con forma de burbuja creada por V para ver el lugar donde tenían a Toudou.

Había un gatito negro durmiendo en ese lugar, pero no había rastros del ahora demonio fugitivo.

– **¡ese desgraciado cobarde huyó!** – dijo Griffon al no sentir la presencia de ese sujeto – **no lo percibo en ningún lado.**

– uso el ojo izquierdo como distracción – dijo V – creo maisma para usar una pantalla y así escapar.

– sabía que tenía misiles anti plaga – dijo Lady – el desgraciado sabe usar bien sus cartas.

– sea como sea, debemos irnos – dijo V mientras recogía al gatito – Shadow está muy cansado.

– bueno, al menos obtuvimos algo de información – Lady miró a sus perros – gracias, les daré una buena cena en la noche.

Los canes infernales agitaron sus colas en señal de felicidad y desaparecieron en llamas ardientes hasta que solo quedaron cenizas.

– los tienes muy consentidos – V levantó su brazo y Griffon lo tomó de la mano. Alzando vuelo.

– lo dice el que tiene una guacamaya boca floja y un gato perezoso – Lady tiró su lanza cohetes y este no impactó contra el suelo.

Sino que quedó levitando en el aire a la par que se expandía y se hacía más largo. La parte posterior se abrió como si fuera una flor, dando el aspecto de una turbina. Mientras que en el frente se deslizó hacia arriba una especie de pedal a la par que a la mitad del cañón apareció otro.

– adoro todo lo que hace Nico – dijo antes de subirse y colocar sus pies los pedales y que estos sean rodeados con cintas y broches.

La parte posterior empezó a sonar como si fuera una turbina de verdad y emitió una llamarada.

Lady controlar su ahora… ¿patineta aérea? ... no, más bien su escoba misil y se elevó hasta quedar a la misma altura de V.

– presumida – V sonreía al ver como ese simple lanzacohetes era más que eso.

– celoso – Lady tenia la misma sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que ambos se fueron del lugar rápidamente.

/

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos de la clase 1106 estaban en el salón medio destruido.

– ¿seguro que no quieres ir con tus padres, Bon? – Shima pregunta a su amigo.

– si, no quiero ver la cara de mi madre – se sentía de la mierda, no había podido dormir bien y se había sobre exigido mucho últimamente – y menos la cara del viejo ese.

– Bon – Konekomaru podía sentir y comprender el odio de su amigo hacia su padre, o eso quisiera… ya que él… – p-pero… creo que el Ossama estará muy feliz de verte y…

Mientras ellos hablaban, Aura seguía triste, no ha podido ver a Rin y por alguna razón, cada vez que pensaba en él… el pecho le dolía y se sonrojaba fuertemente.

– Rin – musito pensando solo en él y, por "alguna" extraña razón, su cola se movía de lado a lado, como si fuera un perrito.

Izumo vio eso y no pudo evitar decir.

– tonta enamorada – ella sabía del romance cliché dado sus "gustos personales", por lo que esa actitud le molestaba y, en cierto grado, sentía envidia.

Pero miro la otra cara de la moneda, Shiemi.

La rubia, a diferencia de la albina, evitaba todo lo que conlleva a Rin en ello. Si hablaban de Rin, ella lo ignoraba, si decían algo sobre sus poderes ella no veía al chico directo, sincero ni jocoso que a todo mundo le sacaba una sonrisa.

Ella lo veía como un monstruo, uno que podía atacar y…

– Rin – musito con miedo para luego pensar en el otro Okumura – Yuki-chan.

Ella sabía todo lo que había pasado su profesor de farmacología, una carga realmente pesada tenía en sus hombros en este momento.

Ella se preocupaba más por Yukio que por Rin… cuando al inicio fue al revés.

– habladora estúpida – Izumo con su actitud huraña, sabía que esa rubia era solo una habladora. No la mal entiendan, aprendió a no confiar en nadie, mucho menos en gente que sonríe de forma tonta e inocente.

Evito pensar en malos recuerdos y vio con desdén a Shiemi, su actitud le desagrada.

Takara era el único en silencio con su marioneta en silencio. Pero todos los demás esperaban la llegada del profesor cuando…

PUFF

– ¡Queridos Alumnos del salón 1106! – Mephisto apareció al frente de la clase en una explosión de confeti y humo, sorprendiendo a todos – ¡tengo un anuncio importante!

– ¡el director! – Koneko no sabia porque el rey del tiempo había ido a su clase.

– ¿anuncio importante? – Shimizu no sabía lo que planeaba el payaso ese de traje blanco – ¿será sobre Rin?

Mephisto tenía su típica sonrisa enigmática de victoria.

– dados ciertos acontecimientos actuales, requerimos de su presencia en… – metio su mano en su manga derecha y de ahí – ¡Kyoto!

Sacó un enorme pañuelo con la palabra Kyoto, decorado con partes de la ciudad mencionada.

Los 3 que provenían de dicha ciudad abrieron los ojos y pensaron en el motivo más preocupante que podían pensar.

– el ojo derecho – pensaron los tres.

– bueno… preparen sus maletas – Mephisto arrojó el pañuelo sobre sí mismo – ¡partimos mañana en la mañana!

Desapareció mientras el pañuelo lo absorbía a modo de aspiradora solo para desaparecer también, junto con el confeti que usó en su presentación.

Nadie supo que eso sería el inicio de la condena de uno de los escuderos.

/

Rin estaba sobre el tanque de agua de los dormitorios donde vivía, estaba recostado y vistiendo una camisa negra holgada sin mangas, pantaloncillos de color azul oscuro y sin zapatos.

Se encontraba mirando al cielo, pensando en todo lo que ahora le había pasado.

La muerte del viejo, el descubrir que era parte demonio; el entrar aquí para ser exorcista, que su hermano lo fuera y lo supera… luego pensó en lo que pasó hace 1 semana.

Esa situación lo marcó cuando al fin había adquirido lo que más deseo.

Una familia.

Recordó todo lo que hacía con el viejo y como lo hería a veces. Pero era feliz, feliz con su hermano y como los 3 hacían cosas juntos, incluso los cumpleaños con las horribles decoraciones que hacían.

Todo eso era bueno.

Luego, pasó cuando conoció a Shiemi, a Shimizu, Bon y los otros. Cómo iban a comer los 4 tras las clases, como ayudaba a Shiemi a relacionarse, incluso cuando pasaba buenos momentos y pequeñas citas con…

– Aura – susurro para recordar cuando ella descubrió que era…

/

En una cafetería, ambos, Rin y Aura, repasaban las clases de matemáticas.

– entonces, debo sustituir la literal Y cuando X es despejada – dijo Rin, cuando tenía el cabello oscuro.

– si, es muy simple – dijo ella moviendo su cola de lado a lado – y así resuelves la ecuación-

– oh, así que era de esa forma – Rin se sorprendió al ver lo fácil que era el resolver ese problema de matemáticas – eres muy buena con esto.

– bueno – la chica sonrió complicada mientras su cola se dejó de mover – digamos que… no podía hacer otra cosa…

Rin en ese momento vio a través de esa sonrisa. Por lo que suspiro y miro a su cuaderno.

– supongo que tampoco ha sido fácil para ti – dijo inconscientemente.

– ¿eh? – eso llamó la atención de Aura – ¿a qué te refieres?

– ah, no, es que… yo también tuve mis problemas – Rin dijo eso rápidamente – estuvo cerca, si supiera lo que soy de seguro se alejaría de mí – pensó eso, aunque realmente no le molestaría decirle, después de todo, ella es como él – usualmente causaba muchos problemas y eso hizo que me expulsaran varias veces en secundaria.

– ¿es eso? – Aura solo veía que el chico era sincero, mas no violento – supongo que no te comprenden bien.

– bueno, una vez le rompí las costillas a mi padre por un abrazo muy fuerte que tenía cuando estaba triste – en ese momento, Rin recordó dicho evento, por lo que sonrió con lástima – era lo que muchos dirían una manzana podrida…

– yo no lo veo así – dijo Aura para su sorpresa – si te ves como alguien problemático – esas palabras lo hirieron – pero, creo que eres una buena persona… ¿no?

Ella le sonrió mientras movía su cola de lado a lado…

– ¿yo? – se señaló estúpidamente, solo para ver a Aura sonreír con tristeza – ¿Aura?

– cuando era una niña, muchos me molestaban por mi cabello y mi cola – dijo – me decían mono blanco y yeti, por lo que evitaban contacto conmigo… incluso en secundaria no pararon con insultos – dijo con pesadez – por accidente, un día en clases de educación física, tropecé y me caí al agua… y en ese momento supe que podía hacer esto…

Dejó el lápiz y juntó sus manos, de pronto, una luz se empezó a ver sobre sus palmas. Esta luz era como la de una luciérnaga.

– la maestra en turno me salvo, pero el resto me veían con miedo – dejo de emitir luz y miró con una sonrisa falsa a Rin – por eso, solo podía centrarme en los estudios.

Rin solo la miro con seriedad, para que ella le cuente esto…

– eres una buena chica – dijo con sinceridad, ante ese comentario la chica lo miro – pero… deja de sonreír de ese modo…

– ¿sonreír? – ella lo miró con duda.

– lo que digo es… bueno – se rasco la cabeza – deja de fingir que no pasa nada… solo muestra quién eres.

– oh, ya veo – Aura sintió algo extraño.

– oye ¿estás bien? – Rin se acercó a ella – tienes la cara roja… ¿enfermaste?

– ¡eh! – se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca de su rostro – ¡y-yo… estoy!

– ¿tienes temperatura? – Rin no era como Yukio, un experto en esto de la medicina, pero sí sabía cómo curar un resfriado.

Puso su mano sobre la frente de Aura, y esto causó vergüenza en ella. tiñendo su rostro en un carmín tal que… su cola se tensó.

– ¡yo… yo… yo! – no lo resistió más – ¡necesito espacio!

– ¡WAAA! – empujó a Rin con fuerza y este cayó al suelo – ¡ouch, ouch!

– ¡ah! – Aura reaccionó al ver lo que hizo – ¡lo siento mucho! ¡es solo que…! – sus palabras murieron al ver que algo salía detrás de la camisa de Rin.

– estoy bien… lo siento, yo – se dio cuenta de lo que miraba a otro lado – ¿pasa algo?

– T-tu… tu – señalo a la cola expuesta de Rin. Este la miro y luego su rostro se puso azul…

– ¡maldición! –

/

\- jeje - no pudo evitar reír al recordar cómo trató de explicarle su situación y lo incómodo que era - ese fue un buen momento…

Se sentía un asco, sabía que Aura era sincera… pero él no.

Se aprovechó de su sinceridad, de la de Shiemi y el resto. Les mintió a ellos y no duda que ellos lo verán como enemigo algún día, sabe eso muy bien…

Ahora, tiene un grave problema.

Su poder sellado en Yamato.

Debe aprender a controlarla o esa arma lo matará en plena batalla.

Pero, ¿Cómo demonios controlas una espada que trata de matarte al momento de desenvainarla?

\- si sigues de haragán, no lograrás dominarla - la voz de Shura sonó en el techo, haciendo que Rin se levante para mirarla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Rin estaba confundido - dijiste que hoy no había entrenamiento…

\- eso fue ayer, pero surgieron ciertas cosas - le dijo cruzándose de brazos - lamentablemente…

\- ¿pasó algo? - Rin bajó del tanque.

\- Sí, será mejor que empaques - le dijo - nos vamos a Kyoto…

\- ¡Oh! - esa noticia le hizo brotar un brillo en sus ojos - ¡Siempre he querido ir a Kyoto y...!

\- no iremos a un retiro ni nada de eso, idiota - le detuvo Shura antes de que le contara su itinerario de viaje - tenemos trabajo.

\- ¿eh? ¿tenemos? -

\- sí, tengo que ir yo, pero actualmente te tienen bajo vigilancia y deberás de venir conmigo - le dijo - _aunque prefiero ser yo quien te vigile._

Hacía esto más por Rin que por su misión, no siempre estará para él y sabe que el resto de la orden lo ha de tratar mal.

Por eso se lo lleva, dado que no quiere otro incidente como el último.

\- Entiendo - dijo rin algo triste, yéndose del lugar.

Shura lo veía complicado, sabía que la orden le dió la misión, o mejor dicho, la tarea de vigilarlo, pero sabe que Rin ahora no es un peligro.

Ha intentado usar sus llamas en vano, pues por más que lo intente no ha podido ni lograr una mota de su poder.

Teme que de no lograr controlar su nueva arma no le será de mucha utilidad a la orden y…

No, no debe pensar en ello.

\- Ahora hay un asunto más urgente - dijo mientras miraba al cielo - el rey impuro… ¿eh?

Quien sabe que cosas les deparen en su nuevo destino.

Solo espera que Rin pueda lograrlo.


End file.
